The Point of No Return
by jarethstwilighteyes
Summary: Sarah is now a slave of Jareth's after he saved her from being sexually harassed. Please don't say anything mean since this is my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy. I don't own anything
1. The Owl

"Oh come on Sarah, just one date!" Billy Turner said. Sarah rolled her eyes. Not another guy. Ever since Sarah Williams was 15 she has been the number one target of guys asking her out. They all wanted to be her first ever boyfriend, and they all wanted to be the first to take her virginity away. Almost every guy asked her out. But they were mostly the popular jocks and the geeks. And now at 18 she is still having guys chase after her. This time it was a jock, the captain of the football team.

Sarah called over her shoulder "NO!" trying to get away from Billy. She walked/ran as fast as she could for the exit. She ignored the angry remarks from the people she shoved past.

Right when she was about to reach the doors, strong arms came and encircled her waist. "Let go Billy."

"It's not Billy, it's Matt." Sarah rolled her eyes. Matt was another popular jock, and also Billy's best friend. "And since you don't want a date with Billy, maybe you could go on a date with me." Sarah felt his breath on her neck. It made her have chills go up and down her spine. Sarah tried to loosen his grip but he was too strong.

"Won't Billy be mad that you asked me?" she asked, trying to wiggle free.

"He doesn't have to know." he smiled. It felt really good that Sarah was rubbing against him like that when she was trying to get free.

Sarah rolled her eyes."Some loyal friend you are." she said, her voice heavy with sarcasm. She kept trying to wiggle free but he wouldn't budge. She went limp but he just adjusted his hold on her to hold her weight. She wiggled even harder and all he did was smile and close his eyes. Sarah stopped immediately when she felt something hard against her lower back. They were alone in the hallway now so she was free to yell.

"Let go of me!" she said pushing against his arms.

"Not till you finish what you started babe." he said. His voice was filled with happiness. Sarah heard him laughing. She wiggled her arm so that she was able to hit him in the stomach. When she did he let go and wilted to the floor. She ran as fast as she could from the school, she didn't want Matt to catch up to her.

SARAH was a couple blocks away from school now. She was almost home. Just four more blocks and she was there. It was a sunny but cold day. She looked around and inhaled the crisp air. She almost passed the tree from the park that was across the street when she saw a white barn owl in it. She looked at the owl for a second confused. She thought owls were more of a nocturnal animal. But that wasn't the only thing that confused her. She has seen this owl before but at a different park. But what really worried her was the owl was staring-no more like glaring strait at her.

"Hey babe, want a ride?" Sarah looked down when she heard the all to familiar voice. It was Matt riding in Billy's knew Delorian. Matt was in the passenger seat snickering with Billy which was on his left, and T.J and Bryan in the back seat.

Sarah rolled her eyes."Yeah right, like I would ever step foot in that car. Gag me with a spoon." **(A.N: lol 80s lingo)**

"Oh come on Sarah, don't be like that. Don't you ever want a little more dangerously?" Billy said.

"Have a little more excitement in your life?" T.J added.

"My life is fine the way it is." She started to walk away, but started to walk faster when she heard the car stop and doors opening and slamming shut. When she heard footsteps behind her she started to run. But she was to late. One of the boys, she couldn't really see, grabbed her from behind. She thrashed and slammed to get away but didn't budge, he was holding her arms too tight.

Whoever it was put their mouth to her ear and nibbled on her earlobe. She shivered, not in ecstasy but in terror. "Dud Billy, don't hog her all to yourself!" someone said. _Oh that's who's holding me _Sarah thought. She felt Billy yank down the neckline of her blouse,exposing her cleavage. He turned around to show her off to everyone. "Much better view, don't you think guys?" Billy asked. They all whistled and and snickered.

"Who wants to have a little squeeze first?"Billy asked. Without saying anything Matt stepped up first. Sarah looked up and saw his hand clenched into talons, ready to grab her breasts. Sarah looked down, closed her eyes, and bit her lower lips, waiting patiently for it just to be over and done with.

Without thinking she yelled "I WISH THE GOBLIN KING WOULD COME AND TAKE ME AWAY RIGHT NOW!" she opened her eyes and they boys looked confused. They looked at each other then busted out laughing. "Dud she's a crazy freak!" Bryan yelled pointing at her.They just laughed harder."Good think she's hot!" Sarah was helpless. She though herself foolish for thinking the Goblin King would come. She just listened to the idiots' laughter in shame. Their laughter quickly turned into screams of terror. Sarah snapped her eyes open and the next thing she new she was face planted onto the concrete sidewalk. She lifted her head and saw blood on the ground and saw blood. She lifted her hand to her face and saw that she had a bloody nose. Her nose didn't hurt when she touched it so she knew it wasn't broken.

She still heard screaming and she looked up to see what all the commotion was about. Her eyes widened when she saw the same white owl that was staring at her, attacking the four boys. The bird was flapping like crazy, the feet clawing at their faces, the owl's squawking was hurting her ears. She saw owl bight their faces and smiled at the pained expression on their faces.

A minute later they were all on the ground. She saw a swarm of glitter as she saw the owl transform in the beautiful Goblin King. She looked at the boys terrified expressions. They all looked at the Goblin King, mouth agape. "BE GONE!" the Goblin King yelled. At that they all ran into the car. She heard the engine start and saw the zoom out of there, the car screeched when it turned the corner.

He turned around looking down at Sarah. He smiled down condescendingly. "Well, well. Isn't it Sarah. Calling me once again for one of _her _problems. Really woman, can you not do anything for yourself?"

She looked up and glared at him. She scrambled to her feet at looked at the Goblin King. Her confidence died a little bit when she saw the arrogant look on his face."You didn't have to come if you didn't want to. Hell I don't think I would have wanted you to come if I knew you were going to act like this."

"It was your wish, I couldn't refuse. But since I saved you, I would say you were in debt to me." she looked at him confused. He rolled his eyes. "You owe me something."

"I know what you meant idiot!" she said yelling at him. Jareth's anger showed throughout his whole body. He grabbed her arms roughly and lifted her so she was now eye level with him. "You will not speak to me in such a way! You will refer to me as your highness, nothing else."

"You are not the boss of me!" she yelled back.

He smiled devilishly."I am now." the next thing she knew, she was in the Goblin King's throne room.


	2. Trapped

Sarah looked around the room with wide eyes. She had no idea what was going on. He let go of Sarah's arms and let her fall to the ground with a loud thud. Her right side screamed in pain. He turned around heading towards his throne and sat down.

"Ouch!" Sarah said sitting up. Jareth rolled his eyes. "Oh get over it. That's not nearly as much pain as I cause my Goblins to have."

Sarah started to stand up but quickly sat back down on her legs when the Goblin King told her to stay on her knees. "Why am I here?" Sarah asked.

"Well you are here because you are in debt to me for helping you, but I am keeping you here for revenge." he said having a smirk on his face.

"What?" Sarah asked. Her eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"You heard me. Now I plan on keeping you here till I am satisfied. Which will never happen. So I guess you are here forever."

"You MONSTER! How can you keep me here? I have friends,family, and a life!"

He just rolled his eyes and chuckled." Yeah, some life you had." his voice was heavy in sarcasm." Back home you only has one friend, which only talked to you during school. You've never had a boyfriend let alone a boy that is a friend. And your family's lives are so wrapped around Toby they hardly have time for you-"

"How do you know all that?" Sarah interrupted his rant.

"How do you think?"

Her face turned from suspicious to anger in a split second. "You've been spying on me?"

"You act like it's a total surprise." he said. She thought about that. He was right.

"So as I was saying, it doesn't seem like you have much of a life at all. Why not stay here forever. Not that you have much choice in the matter anyway."

"But there is so much in life that I haven't experienced yet. I've never had my first kiss. I've never even had a boyfriend!"

He chuckled again."That is entirely _your_ fault. There were more then enough guys asking you out. And you just said no."

She didn't say anything. She knew he was right. It was all her fault. She put her head down and looked at the filthy floor. Taking her speechlessness as a advantage, he started to talk again. "So now that you're here, you are going to be my slave."

"What! How can that be? You have no power over me."

"Oh that rule passed when you decided to wish something from me _again._ So guess what that mean my dear." he didn't give her a chance to finish. In a split second he was bending down in front of her, his face the same level as hers. "I have power over you!" he said right in her face. His breath smelled like peaches. That made her remember the dance she had in the ballroom. He seemed so kind. Why was he acting like this?

The Goblin King saw her face and guessed what she was thinking. Mostly because she looked hurt and confused at the same time. "It told you before Sarah. I can be cruel. Especially when I don't get what I want."

She looked at the Goblin King "What did you want?"

He rolled his eyes. "Wasn't it obvious? I wanted you, but you refused. But once again I got what I wanted." His devilish smile made Sarah have chills up and down her spine. "But instead of treating you like a queen like I would have you accepted last time, I am going to treat you like a slave." Sarah's eyes widened in horror."Oh really it's not that bad. You're just going to be my personal slave and cater to my every need." Sarah felt like her heart stopped. It was worse then she thought.

He smiled at her. "Would you like to see your room?" but before she could respond, they were transported in her room. Sarah didn't ever think she could ever get use to being transported. It made her dizzy every time and her stomach drop. She felt like she was going to throw up.

She looked around. It wasn't much of a room at all. It was a jail cell. She noticed through the bars of her cell the other cells for the Goblins. They all were laughing at her and pointing. "Little miss princess is in the dungeon." taunted one of the Goblins. They all laughed harder. She looked up at Jareth and he had a serious look on his face.

"What?" she asked."What are you staring at.

"Get up." she waited for a please for a second. But when she realized she wasn't getting one, she stood up anyway. He studdied her for a minute. Making her self-concious. She crossed her arms over her chest, to get her some sort of coverage.

"That outfit is not fit for cleaning." he said gesturing to her t-shirt and jeans. "I shall give you something better." he snapped his finger. A swarm of sparkles and dust flew around her, making her have a coughing fit.She balled her right hand into a fist to cover her mouth while she coughed. It was getting more and more difficult to breath. After 10 seconds the dust and glitter was gone. She hacked her last bit of coughs and opened her eyes which were blood shot red. She looked to see what she was wearing. She was wearing a short very low cut poofy black dress, wich had a white apron. The dress hunger off the side of her shoulders, exposing her neck, collar boness, shoulders, and cleavidge. She looked at her legs and noticed she had on black fishnet stockings, and black high healed shoes. Her hair was up in a messy bun which Jareth thought she looked extremely sexy in.

She looked up at Jareth in disgust."A French Maid outift?" her voice was full of venom.

"Of course. You _are_ my personal slave and all, I just want you to look your best since your serving me."

"By making me look like a _whore_?" she was clearly upset. That just made Jareth smile. She looked so sexy when she was angry.

"I wouldn't say you look like a whore. More like a temptress."

"Oh that is _so_ much better." her voice thick with sarcasm.

He ignored her and stood up more strait,putting his hand on his hips. " I shall have my cook bring you some food. If you have to go to the bathroom you may go over there." he pointed and Sarah looked. It was a hole in the ground. She gave him a disgusted look. Jareth went on "Boil will come and wake you up tomorrow. He is the guard of the dungeon. I would be wise if you didn't cross him. He will give you to Booger, he will show you the way to my room, and you will come and wake me up. You will do this everyday from now on, and you will wait in my room to hear all your orders. Understood?" Sarah nodded. Looking down on the ground.

"Good." He pointed to the lock of the dungeon. She heard it click and he opened the door. He walked out and closed the dungeon door. She heard it click again. "Oh and Sarah." she looked up. Tomorrow night you will also start getting me ready for bed. This is one and only time that you won't do that. Goodbye." he flicked his wrist and disapeared in a cloud of smoke and glitter.

AN HOUR later the cook Maggot brought her some food. All there was were peaches. She didn't eat that night because she didn't trust any peaches. Not even ones in the Aboveground. She looked on her bed which was just a huge pile of straw with a blanket as thin as a sheet, and a pillow as thick as a marshmella standing up. She was afraid to sleep in the bed because she knew there would be bugs in the straw. But not just any bugs, Labyrinth Underground bugs, and that scared her most of all. But she realized she would have to face her fears and get use to it.

She lifted the blanket and saw what she the Goblin King had left her to wear to bed. It was a satin black Chemise. In the middle of the Chemise where the breasts were, there was a beautiful cursive letter "J". It was official. She was his. And he wasn't afraid to show it. She couldn't believe it. She was trapped here.


	3. Duties

Sarah woke the next morning with Boil yelling "Wake up you pathetic little slug!" she flew up in lightning speed at the sudden intrusion. She heard the door slam open and jumped. She rubbed her eyes and yawned at the same time. When her eyes registered what was going on, she noticed Boil eyeing her in her silk chemise. She grabbed the blanket, put in over her shoulders, and turned around to face the walls so Boil and the other Goblins couldn't see her body while trying to change.

The Goblins watched as they saw the chemise drop on the ground. Their eyes widened at the thought that she was now naked under that blanket. The Goblins licked their lips at the arousal they had. She slid down the blanket now that she was fully dressed, and the Goblins eyed her exposed legs and upper back. Their hands gripped the bars of their cell as they tried to regain some control.

She walked over to the mirror, one of the few luxuries the Goblin King gave her. But when she got to the mirror, she realized the mirror wasn't there yesterday. She looked at the mirror, it had a note taped to it. It read_:_

_Dear Sarah,  
I wanted to give this to you so you could keep your face looking beautiful.  
Hope you enjoy it, it's the only gift you will get for a long time._

_love, Jareth_

Sarah rolled her eyes. It was so typical. The Goblin King wanting his personal slave to sexy for him. She wouldn't be surprised if she got raped here. She brushed her teeth with the toothbrush the King provided her with that came with the mirror. Whenever she would spit she would spit it in the hole she had to pee in. Then she grabbed the bobby pins and clips that kept her hair in the bun and pulled her hair up. She never was good at putting buns in, so it looked kind of messy. But little that she knows, the Goblin King likes it like that. Last she grabbed her blanket, pulled up her dress, and sat over the hole so she could go to the bathroom. It definitely was not the easiest thing she has ever done, but she did it. When she stood up her legs were cramped.

She walked out of her cell where Boil was waiting for her. He took her roughly by the hand and led her out of the dungeon. They trudged up the hundreds of steps until they were in the throne room. The door to the throne room was above their heads which Boil pushed up. When they got out Sarah realized the dungeon was under the castle. She stood up and straitened up her short dress. Boil roughly pushed her into another Goblin. She assumed it was Booger.

Booger yanked roughly on Sarah's arm. She was surprised that he didn't yank her arm out of the socket. "This way." Booger said in his slimy, raspy voice. They went more hundreds of stairs. Sarah was exhausted by the time she got to Jareth's room. Before she could thank the Goblin, he was gone.

Sarah was not looking forward to seeing him. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. There was no answer. She knocked again. No answer. Maybe she was supposed to go inside. She grabbed the solid gold doorknob and quietly went in. She peeked her head in first, then her whole body. She shut the door carefully behind her.

She cleared her throat."Um... Your Majesty?" he didn't move an inch. She looked at him. He was laying on his back with his head turned to the left which was resting on his arms. She saw that he had no shirt on, because the covers were only covering the lower half of his body. It platinum blond hair was all over the place.

She went over to the side of the bed where he was facing. She smiled. He looked so beautiful and peaceful. If she just saw him now for the first time, she would never have thought that he was the horrible monster that he was. She shook his shoulder. "Your majesty." she whispered. His eyes flew open. She jumped slightly from how sudden it was.

He turned over and sat up. Sarah just stared at him. "G-good morning your Majesty." Sarah said.

He looked at her and smiled a sexy smile. "Good morning Sarah. I expect you slept well." his smile got even wider.

She grimaced."Sure."

"Well fist things first. Get me my robe." he pointed over to a golden coat rack that had his magnificent red silk robe on it.

She walked over to the coat rack and picked up. She walked back and handed it to him, but he just shook his head. Sarah looked confused. "I want you to put it on me." he informed.

"Wouldn't it be much easier if you did it yourself?" she said rolling her eyes.

"It doesn't matter. I want you to put my robe on for me." he grabbed her arm hard, almost cutting off the circulation, and pulled her down so they were eye level."Don't you ever question my authority again. Got it?"

She winced at the pain and nodded. He smiled an evil smile. "Good." Without further ado he stood up and spread out his arms. She cleared her throat and tried not to look at him in his very tight silk black pajama shorts. Sarah couldn't imagine how those could be comfortable.

Sarah got behind him and put the left arm hole through his left arm and the right one on his right arm. Then she got in front of him and put the two half's of the robe together, and tied them in place. Jareth put two fingers under her chin so she was looking strait in his eyes. "Much better." he said softly. Then he let go.

He turned around to leave, but before he did he said "Come."over his shoulder. Sarah followed him to where he was going. They ended up in Jareth's bathroom. It was the biggest bathroom she had ever seen. The bathtub was the size of an apartment swimming pool. "Draw my bath. Turn the cold nozzle two times, and the hot water four. I want 7 cup fulls of bubble bath, 30 bath beads, and 7 cups of sea salt."

Sarah did what she was told. She had no idea that he was so precise in everything he wanted. She first turned on the water how he instructed her to do. He eyed her the whole time, like he was trying to make sure she was doing it right. Once the tub was full all the way to the top, he got it. Somehow the water didn't overflow. He layed his had back on the ledge of the bath behind him. He closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath.

"Is there anything else you would like me to do?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. Sit there." he pointed to a chair next to the bathtub. She obliged and sat. "This is what you are going to do today." He snapped his fingers and a leather notebook and a silver pen poofed right next to her. She assumed he wanted her to write down the stuff he was going to tell her, so she got ready and put the notebook on her lap and the pen in her hand. " You will have to: clean the throne room, weed the garden, make my bed, wax the floors, beat the rugs, polish the gold and silver, and mend my clothes. You have no idea how much transporting I do, and how bad it is for my clothes."

"Is that all your Majesty?" Sarah asked.

"No, before you do all that you will have to wash my hair and back since I can't reach it."

She let out a heavy breath."Okay." There was a pause.

"Well aren't you going to do it?" asked a irritated Jareth.

"Oh!" Sarah shot up. "I didn't know you meant right now. I mean you haven't really spent that much time in your tub."

"Yes but I would like you to start your duties and soon as possible. Besides when you're done I am going to soak in the tub a little longer."

Sarah just nodded her head. She got the shampoo that was on the side of the tub and poured some in her hand. It was the most amazing color. It was a mixture of dark pink,dark purple, and teal. She rubbed it together in her hand until it was all bubbly. She ran her hands through his hair. Washing deep into the roots. He closed his eyes and let the feeling of pleasure wash over him as Sarah's hand rubbed inside his hair. He was trying to hold back his moans. He would have to make her do this more often. He wish that she was rubbing her hands in his hair for a whole different reason though. He pictured himself having his lips pressed hard against hers. Him having his hand on her breast while her hand ran all across his hair. Their tongues tangling together. He snapped out of his thoughts when she told him to dunk his head under water. He did just that. Next Sarah put some soap in the loofah and washed Jareth's back. He was getting chills up and down his spine, hoping Sarah hadn't noticed.

When she was done pampering Jareth, she went out into his room and made his bed. He had a thick black duvet with 30 pillows on the bed. The bed was so huge it could fit at least five people, and they would each have a comfortable amount of space. After she was done she went to Jareth's bathroom door and knocked.

"What?" he asked from the other side of the door. Sarah didn't like his tone. He sounded really annoyed.

"Um, I'm done with making your bed. Is there anything else you would like me to do before I go do my other duties?"

"No." he said. She waited to see if he was going to say anything else, but he didn't.

When Sarah walked out of Jareth's room she was greeted by Booger again. She looked confused so Booger said,"His Majesty thinks that you might try to run away, so I need to keep an eye on you." Sarah was annoyed but nodded her head. It wasn't the Goblin's fault, he was just fallowing orders.

"So where are we headed?"Booger asked. He didn't walk like a normal person. Instead of walking, he would hop a foot off the ground, which was pretty far considering his size. He alone was about a foot tall.

"I was planning on cleaning the throne room first, since it will probably take the most time."

"Yes, that would be a wise thing to do." they continued to walk, well Sarah did, while Booger hopped. When they reached the throne room Sarah groaned. This room made the junkyard outside the Goblin City look clean. "Well I guess I better get started." Sarah said. It took Sarah four to clean the room. When she was done her knees ached and her hands and back were sore. Sarah was exhausted.

"Now what miss Sarah?" Booger asked sitting on the bench. He was having fun swinging his legs back and forth since the bench was too high for him.

Sarah wiped the sweat off her four head and pulled out her list. "I guess since I'm already here I will wax the floors." That took another four hours for Sarah. She had to use the inside of her arm to block the odor that came off the floor. It smelled like urine. Sarah was surprised that she got done waxing the floors so fast considering how huge the castle was. But it was also because Sarah wasn't aloud in most of the rooms, so she just had to do the first floor of the castle.

"Now what?" Booger asked. Sarah could tell he was bored. She looked at the list. "I think I will beat the rugs now."

He nodded."We will have to get Boil and Toe Jam to carry the rugs outside for you. The rugs are much to big and heavy for you to carry."

Sarah nodded and fallowed Booger into the dungeon. Booger told Boil and Toe Jam they needed their help to get the rugs. The carried all fifty rugs out to the back of the Labyrinth where the clothes lines were. Toe Jam handed Sarah the rug beater. She quite liked this job. She let all her anger out on beating the rugs senseless. In the end it only took her one hour to beat the rugs.

Since she was already out there, she decided to weed the garden. Some of the weeds were so hard to get out she needed Toe Jam to help her pull them out. When she was done her hands were very dirty. "Um, Booger, where can I wash my hands?"

He looked at her confused. "Why would you want to do that?"

She made a face. "Because I want them to be clean."

"I really have no idea miss. I have never washed my hand before in my life." She looked down at his hands and noticed that he was right.

"You may wash your hands your hands in my room." she turned around and saw it was Jareth. She curtsied when she saw him and said,"Thank you your majesty."

He took her by the four arm so he didn't have to touch her hands. He lead her to his bathroom. She saw that there was 3 handles. One was hot, one was cold, and one was warm. She turned the warm one and it was the perfect temperature. She watched as the warm water washed all the dirt off her hands. The dirt swirled in the golden sink and own the drain. She wondered where it went. Did the Labyrinth have sewers?

The Goblin King walked up behind her and put his mouth at her ear, which made Sarah jumped. "How are your duties going?" She felt his hands go around her waist as she dried off her hands.

"Fine, your majesty." she said quietly.

"Well that's good." he said in a husky voice. She felt his nose skim down his jaw line and down her neck. She shivered.

"Um...your majesty?" she had her eyes closed tight.

"Mmmm,yes?"

"What are you doing?" her voice let out a little whimper.

"Just flirting with you."

Her heart picked up speed."Do you do this with all your servants?"

"No." he said in a whisper. He kissed her on the hallow spot below her ear. She shivered again. She felt his hands caress the shape of her body.

"Uh, I think I should get back to work." she tried to push his hands off but he wouldn't budge.

"You can always do it tomorrow." he said pulling her closer to him.

"Your Majesty, if I could object. I would rather finish them today considering you are probably going to give me more work tomorrow." he let go of her waist.

"I guess you're right."

She curtsied."Thanks you your Majesty." She left the room, and as she expected, Booger was there.

"How much more do you need to do?" Booger asked.

"Just two more things Booger." she patted his head."Can you lead me to the dining room?" He nodded.

Sarah fallowed Booger as he hopped down the stairs and to the dining room. She saw a massive table. She saw that on each side it sat twelve people. She saw on the table the silver wear and the gold Goblets. There wasn't a lot but they were badly tarnished. It took her about forty-five minutes to polish everything.

She heard Booger let out a sigh of bordom. "Don't worry Booger, all I have to do now is mend the Goblin King's clothes." Booger lead her to the sewing room. She let out a breath of despair. There was a five foot wide and ten foot long pile of clothes, and they were all badly torn. It took her three hours to sew all of it up.

"Okay Booger I am finally done." he hopped up happily.

"His Majesty said when you are done I should give you back to Boil to lead you to your cell." Sarah grimaced but fallowed Booger anyway. He lifted up the door that was on the floor of the throne room. They both went down the hundreds of stairs again. Booger gave Sarah to Boil and he lead her to her cell. When they got there he shoved her in. She immediately laid down on her straw bed. She closed her eyes. It was a long day.


	4. Guests

Sarah was woken up from a sudden slam. She shot up, her heart felt like it was racing at 100 miles per hour. She looked at the door to her cell and saw it open with Boil standing there. "His Majesty would like to see you."

Sarah rolled off the straw. Her muscles were sore and cramped. She winced at the pain. She was slowly getting up which annoying Boil. He rolled his eyes and roughly pulled her by the arm and onto her feet. She glared at Boil and winced at her pain at the same time. "Come on." he said in an angry tone. He grabbed her by the four arm and dragged her up the hundreds of stairs once again.

When they were in the throne room, Boil shoved Sarah into Booger."Ah!" Boil yelled because Sarah accidentally knocked Booger over.

"Sorry Booger." Sarah rubbed her arm to try to ease the pain from today's chores. Sarah looked outside and saw that the sunlight was very dim. She looked at the clock, it was only 5:30 pm. She groaned, more work.

"It's fine my lady." Booger said. She took Sarah by his dirty hand and lead her to where the Goblin King was. They walked until they got to the Goblin King's study. She knocked on the the door. "Enter!" the Goblin King said.

She quietly opened the door. When she got in she noticed that the Goblin King was writing something with a Quill. She chuckled quietly to herself. She often wondered what it would be like to live in Medieval Times when she lived Aboveground.

"You wanted to see me?" Sarah asked, trying to hide her annoyed tone.

He looked at her and said "Ah Sarah. So nice for you to come here." like he wasn't expecting her. "Yes, I called you in here because I have two special guests coming this evening. One person is my twin brother Willum and the other is a Fae Princess named Alysia. When they come her you will treat them with respect and tend to their every need, as well as mine, and you still need to do your chores."

Sarah nodded."Is there anything else Sire?"

"Yes, you will need to help Boffin, the cook to prepare our meals. She is getting old and needs help lifting things and cooking."

"I just have one more question."

"Yes what is it?" he said in a curt tone.

"Is there anything I need to know about Willum or Alysia?" he looked at her confused. "Like do I need to be careful of anything so I won't make them angry, and if I do to know what they could do to me?"

"Well Willum is a lot like me. It would be wise not to anger him. He is not as generous as I am." Sarah snorted and rolled her eyes. He ignored that. "And you need to be exceptionally careful about Alysia. This is no joke. Her name means 'of captivating power' she is one of the most powerful Fae besides myself and Willum. Except Willum will not be able to use his powers here in my Kingdom, just the same that I can't use my powers at his Kingdom."

"Why is that?"

"None of your business. Now," he knelt down on his desk and rested his head on his hands. "how was your first day."

She rubbed her arms and looked at her blistered hands. She gave him an angry look. "Terrible, I hurt all over."

He smiled a devious smile. "Well at least you know one-one hundredths of the pain I felt when you rejected me." he stood up and turned around to look at his books. She assumed that he was done talking to her so she turned around and walked to the door. When she opened the door he heard it and said, "No!" he waved his hand, causing the door to slam shut and the doorknob to disappear. "Stay."

She turned around to look at him. He just stared at her. "Come here." he said motioning with his fingers. She obliged and stood in front of him so that there was three feet seperating them. He stepped closer to her, and she stepped back. He smiled another devious smile. He could smell the fear off her. "Are you frightened of me Sarah?" he asked in a husky voice. He took another step forward and she took another one back.

"N-n-no." she stuttered. He smirked. "Oh." he said grabbing her four arm and pulled her against him so they were now boobs to chest. "I think you are." He put his other hand to her waist.

"Your Majesty, what are you doi-"

"Shh." he interrupted putting two fingers at her lips. "Right now," he said whispering. "You can call me Jareth." then he kissed her with a wide open mouth. Sarah was stunned and her eyes were wide open. Even though the kiss was magnificent, she tried to shove him. She did a little squeal when she felt his tongue enter mouth. She shoved him really hard this time and pulled her head away from his mouth. "Get off of me!"

His anger showed through out his whole face. "You will not defy me!"he said and he smacked her with his back hand, grabbing her by the four arms, shoving her onto his desk. He put his hands on her breasts and waited. She looked down and saw that he expanded her breast size two times bigger then they were. He smiled like he accomplished a great task. Then he pulled down the neckline of her dress so that there was a whole bunch of cleavage just for him.

"You know Sarah, you could just accept my offer I gave you last time. All you have to do it fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave. I would prefer you to love me more then fearing me and doing as I say."

"Never!" she said trying to shove him off her.

He looked angry once again. "Then you will continue to be treated like a servant." he licked between her breasts. He looked up at her. "With benefits of course." she looked at him disgusted. "You are a pig! OWE!" she yelled after he bit her on one of her breasts.

"When you are angry, it just make my fire bigger you wench!" he kissed her with a wide open mouth once again. She tried to shove him off her but found that he hands were magically stuck to the desk. She felt his hands clench the fabric the covered her breasts. He looked down at her hungarly before attempting to rip the dress in half. But before he could he heard a knock,"Your Majesty?"

He looked toward the door and roared, "WHAT!?" his tone was frightening and hand a animalistic sound to it.

The voice stuttered,"Umm...uh... Master Willum, and Lady Alysia are here sire." Sarah felt bad for the poor Goblin. It must have been terrified out of its mind. Jareth rolled his eyes, he looked very irritated that he was interrupted. "Very well, tell them I will be right down." He stood up and took Sarah with him. He held her close with his hands on he lower back. He put his face close to hers. "We will have to finish this some other time." She gave him a look, that if looks could kill, he would be dying a slow and painful death. He smiled at her. "You are so arousing when you are angry."

He let go of her and shoved her out the door. "Booger, take her to the kitchen." Jareth ordered.

* * *

" You will need to mash the potatos." Boffin ordered. She was a short old Goblin that was round all around her body. She had a big nose with a wart on it. But after spending some time with her preparing the meal, she found out she was a very nice Goblin.

Sarah helped prepare Fillet Mignon, Caviar, Shrimp, Lobster, and Blow Fish. The Blow Fish had a sign that said 'eat at your own risk.'

"Why does the sign say that? Does Blow Fish taste terrible?"

"Oh no Miss Sarah. If I cut the Blow Fish in the wrong place you might die if you eat it because the Blow Fish is poisonous except for that one spot." She handed Sarah the potatoes. "You are to serve the potatoes. The rest will be served by the Kitchen staff." Sarah nodded and took the bowel.

She entered the Royal Dining room having the large bowel resting in her left arm and the spoon in her right hand. Jareth, Willum, and Alysia were talking amongst themselves. Jarethsaid something funny which made them laugh loudly. Jareth looked up when he heard Sarah enter the room. "Awh Willum, Lady Alysia, this is Sarah. She will be your servant and tend to any needs you will need."

Willum looked up at her. Sarah saw a glint in his eyes while Alysia just shrugged her off like she wasn't there. "Sarah please start serving Willum first." Jareth instructed. She went over to Willum and put a spoonful of potatoes on his plate. "Will that me enough Master?" Sarah asked.

He looked up at her smiled. "Yes, thank you." he said kindly.

She next went to Alysia. "Really Willum. Thanking the help?" she said taking a sip from her wine. Sarah slapped a glob of potatoes on the plate. They didn't seem to notice her aggression. Alysia just waved her hand to signal to move on to Jareth.

"I was just being polite." Willum said. He took a bite of some of his potatoes.

"Really." Jareth said holding his Goblet in his palm. "No need to be kind to the servants. Especially _Sarah._" Sarah flinched at his curt tone when he said her name. She looked slightly hurt, she just gave Jareth his potatoes and he nodded telling her that he didn't want anymore then that. Willum noticed her face. "Well I for one am going to treat Sarah however I want, she is a lady and should be treated as such."

She smiled at him and he smiled back. "Is there anything else I can get you?" She asked them, mostly staring at Willum. Jareth noticing them staring at each other and glared. "No that will be all Sarah." She curtsied and went back to the kitchen.

She set the bowel down on the counter and spied out the window that was in the door that lead to the dining room. She watched as they talked and laughed. But she mostly watched Willum. He looked just like Jareth only with dark brown hair, and he dressed in red. It gave him a harsh look but, he wasn't as nearly as cruel as Jareth was. She couldn't understand why Jareth said he was more generous then his brother. But then again Sarah couldn't understand why Jareth said that he was generous in the first place.

"Spying on Master Willum I see Miss Sarah." Boffin said. She had a sly smile on her Goblin face. Sarah blushed. "Don't feel ashamed about spying miss. We do it all the time. In fact, I was spying when you and Willum were together. To be honest miss I've never seen him act so kindly before. Especially to a servant." Sarah thought about this, so maybe Jareth was telling the truth. "I think he fancies you miss, do you fancy him?"

Sarah blushed. "I'm not sure, he is hansom."

"Indeed he is. I think you ought to go to bed now Miss. You had a rough first day." she nodded and Booger was suddenly at her side to take her down to her cell.

* * *

Sarah once again got into her black chemise. Before she laid down in her Labyrinth bug infested straw bed, she looked into her beautiful mirror. She sighed looking at her breasts. They were now too big for her body, her breasts weren't necessarily small in the first place.

She lied down on her bed and curled into a ball on her sheet thin blanket trying to keep warm. She closed her eyes and thought of Willum. Until today she thought this was maybe the first time she has smiled since she has been in the Labyrinth. She hoped she would dream about Willum.


	5. Willum

Sarah was crouched down in the Garden, planting a flower that was called 'Comatose'. It was used for spells to cause people to go into a deep slumber four 2 hours. It was 2 hours because it had exactly 2 petals. If you ever found one that had 3 petals, you could use it to cause death. It was one of the few things that could kill Fae, but it was also very rare that you would find one with 3 petals. It was a beautiful flower. It was rather large too. Each petal was the size of a lettuce leaf. It was the color of black, a perfect color to symbolize sleep.

Sarah stared at the seed. It had the shape of a crescent moon. The point were very defined and the arch was perfect. All the seeds were the same size.

"You know." a sudden voice said which made Sarah jump. She looked up and saw Willum, looking as ravishing as ever. He wore skin tight black breaches, black poets shirt with red buttons and cuff links, black boots, and a deep red silk cape. He noticed her staring at him and smiled to himself. He continued what he was going to say. "I really like those flowers, they are very useful for me, I can't sleep well at night." he smirked at her.

She curtsied. "I am sorry to hear that. Would you like to pick some when they bloom?" He shrugged. "Or I could pick them for you if you like, when will they be fully bloomed?" she put her hair behind her ear and blushed. She sounded like a babbling idiot.

He just continued to stare at her. There was a awkward silence. Then he finally spoke, answering her question."Why don't you turn around." he suggested. She did as she was told and saw that they were already fully bloomed. She was shocked. She definitely did not expect that.

Willum whispered in her ear " Take a walk with me." it made her shudder. She did as she was told and took the arm that was offered to her. He looked down at her and studied her. He scrunched up his nose. "Is _that _what Jareth is forcing you to wear?" she looked down at her skimpy French Maid outfit that was somehow always spotless each morning. She blushed.

"Yes." she said quietly.

Willum rolled his eyes. "Well I can't say I'm surprised. He always had a ridiculously huge obsession with female flesh." Sarah blushed again. "But I must say you look absolutely stunning in it." the blush just kept getting darker. If he kept this up she would soon be as red as a tomato.

"Thank you sire." she looked down at her feet. She didn't want him to see how shy she was.

"Please call me Willum."

"As you wish." she said. It was silent for a moment. She looked around the Garden. There were millions of beautiful flowers. Mostly that had to do with love and lust.

"It is a beautiful day." Willum commented.

"Yes it is." it was silent again.

"...Tell me Sarah. What brings you back to the Labyrinth?"

"I am in debt to the Goblin King."

"What is it that he did for you?"

"He saved me from being molested. But I have to say I'd rather prefer that then what the Goblin King does to me." as soon as she said it she regretted it. She knew she said too much and knew Jareth would be furious if he ever found out. They stopped abruptly. Willum looked at her in shock.

"What does he do Sarah?" he asked anxiously.

"It's nothing really. Just forget I said anything."

He stared at her with a worried expression. "Does he try to rape you?" she didn't answer. He let go of her arm and started stomping away. She ran to him.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I am going to give Jareth a piece of my mind."

Her heart sped up."Please no!" she said grabbing at his arm. He ignored it. "Please. If he find out that I told you, who knows what he will do to me." Willum halted.

"You're right." he said. "Forgive me. I shouldn't interfere. But if he tries something again, you will tell me. That is an order. Understood?" she nodded.

"Okay so shall we continue our walk?" he asked and offered her his arm again. She took it.

"You know Sarah, there is a ball coming soon." he said.

"Yes, I heard." she said. Boffin told her this morning before she served the three royals their breakfast.

"Were you planning on going?" she looked at him. He looked arrogant but she saw nervousness in his eyes.

"I really don't have a choice. I have to serve food to the guests."

"Oh. Well that's to bad." he said.

"Why is that?"

He smirked."Well for one you are going to have to miss the ball, and Jareth is known for having the most extravagant balls in the whole Underground. And also because I was planning on asking you if you would like to accompany me to the ball."

Her sank. There was nothing she would like to do more then to accompany Willum to the ball. But she had to work. This only made her hate the Goblin King more. Why did he have to be so cruel?

"I am so sorry. I would have loved to go with you if I didn't have my duties to do." saying it out loud just made her heart sink more.

"That is quite alright. I'm just happy that such a beautiful woman," he took one of her hands and brought it to his mouth for a kiss. "would have accepted to go with me." her heart sped up. She couldn't believe how magical this kiss was. She has kissed plenty of boys before, so much she resulted in mono. But she had never felt a kiss like that. It made electricity go all through her veins. Sarah was quite certain that she was going to faint.

"Sarah!" she heard the ferious voice which made her jump. She turned and looked behind Willum. She saw Jareth stomping toward them, his eyebrows were knitted together. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I-I was just taking a walk." she stuttered. She had never seen Jareth so furious before.

"While you were suppose to be doing your work?" Jareth questioned with his hands on his hips.

"Master Willum, ask-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses. You are to wait in my chambers at once." and with just flick of his wrist, she was transported to his room.

"What is your problem Jareth?" Willum asked. "The poor girl was only taking a walk with me. I was the one that suggested it."

"I do not care. She will be greatly punished for this." he said pointing his finger at him as if Willum was the one that was in trouble. Then he walked off.

"Why do you hate the girl so? She seems very sweet."

Jareth halted and came stomping back. "Do not EVER! EVER say that Sarah is sweet!" he was in Willum's face now.

Willum somehow remained calm."Why is that?" he asked. "Ever since I've come here she has been nothing but hospitable, even when you were rotten to her."

"I can treat my slaves however I want. She is _my_ slave after all."

"It doesn't mean she doesn't deserve respect. You treat her with less respect then you treat your Goblins."

"What is with you Willum? You have never liked mortals until she came. You hardly liked anyone."

"Well people change."

"That is not true. Sarah is the only one you've ever treated with respect. You're not even treating Lady Alysia with respect, which is a huge mistake."

"As I recall Jareth, I am more powerful then her, as are you, so she is no threat to me."

"It still doesn't make sense. Why out of all people, would you treat Sarah with respect?" Willum didn't answer. He didn't even look at Jareth. Jareth waited but he figured the answer out himself. Jareth's eyes widened in anger. "YOU LIKE HER DON'T YOU?!" he roared.

Willum shrugged not fazed by his anger. "What's it to you? You blew it with her. So it's my turn."

Willum had expected this, so that's why he was prepared. Jareth had attacked Willum. They punched each other in the jaw, the stomach and kicked each other in the shins. They wrestled each other on the grass, getting stains all over their clothes. It was like they were teenagers again. And whenever they would fight it was always about the same thing. A girl.

"You stay away from her!" Jareth said after punching Willum.

Willum rolled over so he was now in power and punched Jareth back. The good thing about their fights was that they agreed to never use magic. If they did, Willum would have been losing since he cannot use magic in Jareth's Kingdom. "Why should I?" Willum asked.

"Because I told you to." Jareth answered. They started punching each other faster and harder. "Enough!" Jareth commanded. "This is getting us nowhere." he started to walk away but before he did he said,"I am warning you Willum, stay away from her." then walked off.

When Jareth was out of sight Willum said, "Oh big brother, as much as you wish you were, you are not the boss of me.

* * *

Jareth appeared out of thin air in front Sarah. She was surprised, not from his sudden entrance, but from the black and blue marks all over his face. His lips was swollen and bleeding, his left eye was black, his cheek was bruised, there was dried blood under his nose, and his hair was all messed up.

"Your Majesty! What happened?" she asked horrified but also happy at the same time. It thrilled her to see him so beat up. But it terrified her to assume that's exactly how Willum might look. "Did you get in a fight with Willum?"

"That is none of your business!" he spat. "What is your business is your duties, which you were not doing. You will be greatly punished." he smirked at the last word. That made Sarah's heart stop. "What are you going to do?" her voice quivered.

His smirk got bigger, but he hid the pain from when he did it. "Well I could very well do anything I want to do couldn't I?" her eyes widened. This made Jareth smug. Good. She was terrified of him, just like he wants. "I could make your top lower, or the hem line of your dress shorter. I could even make you go around naked." Sarah's breath stopped. "But I'm not going to do that."

Sarah swallowed. "What are you going to do?"

He stared at her. The truth was he had no idea. He thought about it for a while, then he got it. He snapped his fingers. His bruises were gone and he dressed in a cleaner outfit. They were no longer in his bed chamber, they were in his study. Sarah looked around and noticed that she was in his seat at his desk. She looked down at herself and saw that she was no longer in her French Maid outfit. She was wearing a skimpy black skirt, black fishnets, black heals, and a white button up blouse that only buttoned to the bottom of her breasts. You could see her lacy black bra peeking out of it. Her hair was done in a bun again, but looked nicer then the bun with her French Maid outfit, and she had glasses.

She looked at him. "You will start at filing those in alphabetical order." he said leaning on his hand on her chair. It was very comfortable. It was a rich velvet green. The desk was mahogany, and their was thousands upon thousand of books. Sarah would have marveled them more if she wasn't so disgusted with the Goblin King. "Are you suggesting we role play?" she said scrunching up her nose. She thought this was a sick joke.

He gave her a innocent look. "Why no Sarah." he said. Then he gave her a sultry and quickly climbed on top of her. "Why? Do you want to?" he said in a low husky voice. His hands started for the buttons on her blouse.

She grabbed his hands and said, "No. I'll just file these." she leaned around him and tried to grab the files, but Jareth just grabbed her hand and pushed her back. He looked at her and smirked. "Now, now Sarah." he said. "You can do your punishment later." he reached up and took off her glasses.

When her glasses were off she panicked. Everything was blurry."Wh-why can't I see?" she said.

"Shh. It's alright. I'll be your eyes." Sarah's heart beat faster. His voice was so incredibly sexy it was hard not to give into the kisses he gave her on her neck. Then she realized what he was doing when he bit her neck. She started to fight back. "Sarah no." he said in a angry voice now, which made Sarah angry right back. She fought back harder. He grabbed her arms and forced them back. They fought against each other which eventually made the chair fall backwards.

Now that Sarah was on her back, it was much more easier for Jareth. He tore at her blouse, exposing her beautiful stomach. He quietly moaned when he saw it.

"Jareth, please get off." she said through tears.

He growled."I love the way my name sounds on your lips." he said taking over them in a heated kiss.

She had no idea what to do. It was worse that she couldn't see anything. "Say my name again Sarah." he said.

He left her mouth which gave her the perfect opportunity to scream,"Willum!"

The sound of his brother's name made his blood boil. He slapped her hard on the cheek. How dare she prefer Willum over him, Sarah screamed in agony. Right after her scream Willum came barging in.

"Jareth!" Willum yelled clearly angry.

Jareth turned around. "I told you to stay away from her. Leave us!" then he started kissing her neck. Sarah strained her neck, trying to get away. It wasn't working. She felt the wet kisses all over her neck. Then suddenly she felt nothing at all. She had no idea what happened.

Willum tore Jareth off Sarah. Then he threw him across the room. He quickly grabbed Sarah off the floor and lead her to the hallway to his room. Before they could get to far, Jareth appeared right in front of them. Sarah of course couldn't see anything but saw the color of blue so she assumed Jareth was right there.

"I told you to stay away from her!" Sarah heard Jareth yell. "Now give her to me!" he grabbed Sarah's wrist. But before they could get anywhere they hear,"I wish the Goblin King would come and take Maria away right now!"

"Uccch!!" he snarled. He let go of her wrist then disappeared.

"Come with me." Willum said. She let Willum lead them to his chamber and let him gently sit her down on his bed. "I'll be right back."

Sarah waited for a second, then he was right back. "I always carry this with me just in case."

"What is it?" Sarah asked. Feeling for what he had in his hand. He gave it to her. It was a small bottle about 4 inches high. The bottle was black and blue.

"It's a potion for curing bruises. I was just about to put it on when you called for me."

"I'm sorry to bother you." said blushing.

"No problem at all. Now I'm going to dab this on the bruise Jareth gave you, okay?" she nodded. She felt the cold liquid get dabbed on with his finger. It starting working really fast. She felt no more pain.

"Booger!" Willum called. He was there in a second since he was outside the door.

"Yes sire?"

"Bring me the sight potion from the potion room."

"I am not aloud in Sire." Booger said looking down at his feet.

"Okay fine, stay here with Miss Sarah. I'll be right back." then Willum ran to the potion room.

"How are you miss Sarah?" Booger asked.

"Fine. It's rather strange not being able to see anything." she said.

"Yes. One time his Maesty put that spell on me. I had to polish his shoes without being able to see anything but blackness before I could get my sight back."

Sarah gasped. "He made you blind?" Booger nodded. But decided to answer out loud, knowing that Sarah couldn't see the gesture. "Yes."

"That's awful. What did you do?"

"The same thing as you. I got distracted from my duties."

"Oh. So my punishment was just basically losing me vision?" she was furious that Jareth took advantage of the situation that she couldn't see.

"Yes miss. Until you earn it, you will get your sight back. But that all changes now that Mater Willum is going to get the potion. If Master Willum hadn't saved you he would have destroyed those glasses. He just wanted to see you in your full secretary outfit."

"Oh. Hey how did you know I was wearing that?"

Booger looked embarrassed." I uh... spy a lot. It's just what Goblins do, we just can't interfere."

"Oh."

There was a moment of silence until Willum came back in the room. "Here we are." he took Sarah's hand and put it in her palm. "The sight potion. Try to swallow all of it. It will only work if you do." He turned toward Booger and said,"That would be all Booger." Booger bowed and quietly left the room.

Sarah unscrewed the cap and swallowed. She had trouble because it was really salty and the texture was slimy. When she was done she handed the bottle back to Willum. Her sight slowly came back. After a couple minutes her sight was crystal clear like before, maybe even better. She looked around the room relieved that she could see again. Everything was red and black. She looked back at Willum and her eyes widened. She saw the bruises that were on his face. He was dabbing the Brusing potion under his eyes.

"Here let me help." he handed her the potion. She started by finishing up the eye. He dabbed his forehead, cheek and jaw. The last thing she needed to do was his lips. She dabbed the liquid on his fingers and screwed the top back on. Her heart started to beat a tiny bit faster. She slowly touched his bottom lip, he stared at her with a serious face. Sarah pretended not to notice. She stroked the top lip even slower the bottom lip. When she was done she removed her hand and they stared at each other. With each slow passing second they would get a little closer. Each time they got closer they would tilt their head slightly to the right. They closed their eyes, and when they were just a centimeter away, they heard a knock at the door.

Sarah's eyes flew open. She pulled back, blushing into a deep crimson. "Yes?" Willum asked. Booger opened the door.

"Lady Alysia would like to see Lady Sarah."

Sarah cleared her throat. "Will that be all Sire?"

She looked at his face. He looked slightly disappointed. All he did was nod yes.

Sarah got up off the bed and walked out the door. Booger lead her to see Lady Alysia.


	6. Lady Alysia's deal

****

A/N: Hey. I just want to say that I really appreciate all the nice comments and support. Okay just to tell you guys, if this seems like it's not original and not that professional sounding, I apologize for that. But this is my first fanfiction and i just want to have fun with it. I don't want to have to worry about perfection. I probably won't worry about that until I write a couple more fanfics. It just depends.

**I'm not going to guarantee that all my stories that i write are going to be good, but i will do my best. Right now i just want to get my first fanfiction out of the way. But although mine my not sound original, I do have idea for what happens in the middle and the end that i have not yet read in other Labyrinth fanfics. And also, just to warn you, Sarah does not fall for Jareth in this fanfic. But you probably already figured that out, it wasn't that much of a secret so that's why i decided to tell you. Once again thank you for reading my story and all the comments. Now, on with the story.**

* * *

Booger lead Sarah down the hall where Lady Alysia's room was. Sarah knocked on the dark wood door. It was engraved in a gold pattern of flowers and vines. "Come in." said a sweet voice. At first the sweet voice was strange to hear and threw her off guard. Sarah had gotten so use to the rude responses from Jareth and the rude remarks from the Goblins. But it was mostly weird because this was the first time Lady Alysia has ever asked Sarah for assistance, and when she had last encountered with Lady Alysia,she was very unpleasant.

She entered the room quietly. When she got in the room she saw lovely Lady Alysia sitting on her red satin bed. She didn't look as sweet as she sounded. She had lovely flowing curly chestnut brown hair that went all the way down her back, she had the most captivating green eyes. Her skin was a beautiful tan that glowed, especially in the light. She was tall like a model and as thin as one, but she still somehow had curves. Looking at her made Sarah's self esteem drop a couple points. Yet even with all her beauty Lady Alysia was looking at Sarah with confusion, wonder, and fury.

Sarah rubbed her arms in discomfort. It was silent for a moment. Sarah had to idea what to say, she lost all train of thought from the way Lady Alysia was looking at her. When the silence became to much for her, Sarah said,"Uhm... what was it that you needed Lady Alysia.?"

Lady Alysia continued to stare at her witht the strange expression. She didn't answer Sarah. Sarah sucked in her lips and looked nervously around the gold and red room. "May I ask what you are staring at?"

"What is that you are wearing?"

Sarah looked down. She had completely forgot that she was wearing the ridiculous skimpy secretary outfit. It looked even worse because Jareth had torn the blouse.

"Oh just something his Majesty wanted me to wear." At the sound of that Lady Alysia got even more furious.

"Tell me _Sarah,_" she scrunched her nose at the sound of her name. "What is that the Goblin King sees in you?"

Sarah knitted her eyebrows."I'm not sure what you mean."

Lady Alysia rolled her eyes."You of all people should know what I am talking about. Come on, now dear, you know the story. 'But what no one knew, was the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl.' Yes no one knew that he had fallen in love with you, except me." she leaned back on her bed on her hands and crossed her legs. "Now tell me, why is that? What could he possibly see in you?"

"How of all people, did _you_ know that?"

Lady Alysia glared at Sarah."You didn't answer my question."

Sarah stared at the floor."I really have no idea. I wondered that too. I didn't really think he did love me until we were in the Escher Room before I defeated his Labyrinth. But now he hates me..."

Lady Alysia's eyes turned amused and she smirked. "You mean you don't think he still had feelings for you?"

"Well I'm not entirely sure."

Lady Alysia frowned. Then her face got brighter and she smirked again. "I'll tell you what Sarah. If you help me win Jareth over, when I become queen, I'll order you to be free to get back to your life Aboveground."

Sarah's face lit up."Do you mean it?"

"Of course."

"Oh Lady Alysia, I don't know how I will ever thank you?"

"I think you know."

"Right, help you win Jareth over."

"That's right."

"How exactly am I going to this?" she asked mostly to herself.

"You're a smart girl Sarah, I know, I can tell by your face. You'll figure it out." Lady Sarah waved her hand as if to shoo her out of the room. "You are dismissed." Sarah curtsied and quietly left the room in jumpy steps. She walked down the hall with Jareth. It felt like a ton of bricks have been lifted off her shoulders. She knew that she could get Jareth to fall in love with Lady Alysia. Her looks alone could do that. This should be a piece of cake.

* * *

When Booger and Sarah got down the steps to the throne room, Jareth suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke. He came out of the smoke full of confidence. He smirked as soon as he saw the sight of Sarah. "Aww Sarah." he said crossing his arms. "I trust that all your duties are done?"

"No your Majesty. I just got done taking care of the needs of our guests.I was just headed my way down to the Garden." she said talking to the floor.

"Don't bother it's already done." he said crossing his arms.

She looked up confused. "How?"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh that annoying dwarf Hogbutt finished for you."

"Hoggle!" she said, her eyes widening in excitement.

A twinge of jealousy went through Jareth. He hated that she like that stupid Goblin more then him. Sarah forgetting her place walked right pass Jareth without being dismissed, heading towards the garden. Jareth roughly grabbed her arm. "Where the hell do you think you are going?" he demanded from Sarah.

Sarah instantly regretted her mistake. She didn't want another punishment, especially from Jareth. Who knows what he was going to do next. She needed to think of something to say fast. "I apologize your Majesty. I just got excited. I was on my way to see my old friend Hoggle." oh how hard that was for her to say without her spitting on him. She wanted so bad to slap Jareth. She hated being treated like a prisoner. Hadn't her debt been payed off yet?

He still glared at her. "You have no permission to go see him." he said in a low threatening

This pissed Sarah off. "What? How could you say that? He is my best friend!"

"I _could _let you see him on one condition." he said grabbing her so she was now in front of him.

"What?" she said groaning.

"I would like you to allow me to escort you to my ball."

The ball! She completely forgot. This was a perfect opportunity to get Jareth to start liking Lady Alysia. "Your Majesty, I thought I was suppose to work."

"Well I am the King and I can make it so you don't have to." he said lowering his face to her.

Sarah backed up a little. "Uhm... I'm gonna have to say no. But if I may make a suggestion. You should ask Lady Alysia, I've heard that she has no one to go with."

Jareth's eyes brows went down. It was obvious he was mad. "Why don't you want to go with me?" he asked pushing her up against a near wall. Sarah was frightened, she definitely wasn't expecting that. She was to frightened to answer. "Huh? Why? Is it because you're going with _Willum_?" she didn't like how he said Willum's name. It sounded like he was mocking him.

"No! I told him I had to work."

"Good. Because I wouldn't have allowed you to anyway."

This made Sarah angry. "Why would you do that? Can you really be so awful?"

"Of course I can. If I can't you have you, then no one can." he planted his lips down on hers and he growled at her protests, which were both out of anger and lust. She raised her arms and shoved him away. He was to mad to do anything about it. All he did was storm out of the room and call, "Dust the Parlor." over his soulder.

* * *

The Parlor was covered in dust. Sarah wondered what he did when he had company before Sarah was around to clean it up. _He probably had one of the_ _Goblins clean it _she reasoned.

Sarah looked towards the emerald green couch with wood paneling. She saw Booger sitting there bored. She felt bad. He probably had the most dullest but easiest job in the Kingdom. She thought it was ridiculous to have a Goblin watch over her. But she decided to try to entertain him.

She started dusting a glass decrotive vase."Hey Booger?"

"Yes Lady Sarah?" he asked looking up at her.

"Do you want to play a game while I work?"

His eyes widened in excitement. "Why of course! What game did you have in mind?" then his smile turned into a frown. "You don't want to kick me around like his Highness does to us Goblins when he's bored do ya?" asked Booger.

"No of course not!" Sarah said surprised. Booger let out a sigh of relief. "I was thinking we could play 'I spy' or something. You know something easy for me to play while I do my work."

He looked at her confused. "What's 'I spy?'"

"Well ... it's when you see something in this room and you give a one clue of what it could be, and either you or me has to guess what it is, depending whos turn it is." he still looked confused. "Fore example." she said moving towards another face to dust. " I would say, ' I spy with my eye something green.'"

Booger looked around. "But there are lots of things green in this room miss." he said.

"Exactly. That's what makes it hard."

"Oh I see. Okay that sound like fun. Can I go first?"

"Sure."

"Okay I spy with my eye something... red."

Sarah quickly looked around the room. She looked at the vases and saw some beautiful flowers. She wasn't completely sure what kind of flowers they were but they were red. She pointed with her duster. "These flowers right here?"

Booger smiled and nodded. He nodded his head up and down so fast and hard that she was surprised he didn't get whiplash. "Your turn Lady Sarah."

"Okay, I'll stick with my example. I spy with my eye something green." she climbed on top of the fireplace mantel to dust the top of the enormous portrait of Jareth hanging above it."

"Is it this couch?"

"Yeah." she lied. She wanted Booger to get more chances to get use to this game. It was actually him who was the thing that was green.

"It's my turn right?" Sarah nodded. He must have not grasped the concept of what 'taking turns' was.

"I spy something staring at Lady Sarah." Sarah was confused. "What?" she asked spinning around so fast that it caused her to fall backwards. Her scream was cut short from something catching her. She looked up and saw handsome Willum's face. She blushed. She must have looked ridiculous falling off a fireplace mantel.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Sarah looked at how he was holding her. She could only wish that the reason he was holding her bridal style was because they were getting married. But instead it was because she foolishly fell off a mantel. She mentally slapped herself for being so stupid.

"Yes I'm fine." she said in a low tone.

He slowly let her down to her feet. "Booger, please leave us in peace." Booger got off the couch, bowed and left the Parlor.

It was quiet for a moment. She couldn't leave like she was going to after she dusted to portrait because she would have been done after that. Now she had to have a awkward moment with Willum.

She looked at him. "Thanks for catching me Sire. I would have hurt my back really bad if you didn't. And I bet the Goblin King would have _still _made me do work."

Willum took her hand. She looked at him bewildered."Please." he said gently. "Please call me Willum."

Her eyes locked on her which just made her whole body melt. She wanted to put her arms around him and kiss him so passionately that his whole body felt plessure. "O-okay." they continued to stare at each other. Willum brought up his right hand and caressed her cheek. She leaned into his hand and closed her eyes. He leaned toward her face. Sarah's heart beat faster has she felt his warm delicious breath hover above her lips. Both him and her were breathing heavy.

Just as Willum was about to close the distance, he was crashed into a wall. He heard Sarah scream as he felt his back collide with it. It was such a huge force that caused him to be thrown that it had to be magic. Both him and Sarah saw the cause of the sudden crash. It was Jareth and he was spitting mad.

Sarah ran to Willum. "Are you alright?" she asked frightened.

"Sarah LEAVE!" she ignored him. She helped Willum up. Jareth took her by the arm and pushed her out of the Parlor, magically locking the door.

"That was cheating brother. We agreed to never use magic in a fight." he said dusting himself off. He turned around and looked at the wall. There was a huge dent in it, there was concrete dust everywhere.**(A/N: I don't know what that stuffs called.) **

"That wasn't fighting. That was me, trying to get you off of Sarah."

"She didn't seem to protest." he said smugly.

Jareth growled. "What did I say about staying away from her?"

Willum rolled his eyes. "Give it rest Jareth. She doesn't love you! Just get over it already."

"No. And I don't care if she doesn't love me. I still want you to stay away from her. Which you _will _obey."

"Just because you are two minutes older then me does not mean you are the boss of me. Why don't you just leave the poor dear alone and bother Lady Alysia? You know she would like that considering that it's so obvious that she fancies you."

Jareth clenched his hands into fists. "I have no desire to be with Lady Alysia, and I don't care that she fancies me."

"Why? Why won't you just let Sarah be? Every time you're around her, you attack her. What is your problem?" Jareth didn't answer. Realization clouded Willum's mind. "You still love her don't you?" Jareth scowled but kept silent. "And you're jealous that she might like me more then you! You do care that she doesn't love you, that's why you keep insisting her to be here and insisting on bedding her!" Willum was so happy that he figured it out.

"So what if that is the reason. It still doesn't change the fact that you are going to stay away from her."

"No. You may still love her, but it doesn't mean I can't try to get her to love me. I like her Jareth. I think I'm even falling in love with her."

Jareth's eyes widened in anger. "Don't you dare even udder those words EVER again. I'm telling you baby brother. Stay away from her. You can't take her away from me."

He went over to the door and unlocked it. "Just try and stop me. She wasn't yours in the first place." then he left a furious Jareth in a dusted parlor.


	7. The Ball

"Okay Sarah the first thing you need to know about setting flowers is to know their meanings. For example a red rose means love. But not all roses mean love. For example a black rose means death. But even the same flower may have several different meanings." Boffin said. Boffin and Sarah were in the royal ballroom arranging flowers for the ball. Each and every table table had to have the exact amount of flowers and the exact same flowers.

"May I ask why we are using Aboveground flowers instead of Underground?" Sarah asked cutting ribbons before they started the bouquets.

"The flowers here are not safe. If we use flowers here, other Fae may try to use them for potions on other Fae at the ball. Like with Pury flower, you can make else's lover fall in love with you. It's the only potion and the only flower that can do that."

"Oh I see. So what flowers are we using?" Sarah asked.

"Well we are trying to send a message with the flowers. The message we are trying to send is the message of betrayal but love."

Sarah knitted her eyebrows."Why would we do that?" Sarah asked. "That seems like a terrible message.

Boffin shrugged. "His Majesty does balls all the time. He usual chooses his themes from how his mood has been for a while."

Sarah couldn't help but wonder the reason Jareth was feeling that why was because of her. But she could care less. She hated Jareth. She would barely care if he died this afternoon.

"So what flowers are we using?" Sarah asked.

"The bouquet is going to be rather large.We are going to have thirteen different flowers in each bouquet. We are going to be using are Deep Rose, Asphodel, Achillea Millefolia, Bilberry, pink Camiella, striped Carnation, Dog Rose, scarlet Geranium, Harebell, Helenium, orange Lilly, Peony, and a Yew." Boffin said. Boffin had explained the meaning of every flower. Sarah looked at it. It was a rather strange combination of flowers and every flower was slightly withered and head dead leaves. But in it's own way it was rather beautiful. **(A/N: Flower meanings at the bottom of the page.) **

After the all 37 bouquets were done, Sarah helped get the ballroom prepared. It was a rather depressing scenery. The candles were all over melted, there were red and black table clothes, all the Underground food was either red,black, or navy blue. All the guests were required to wear the either one of the three colors which were of course red, black or navy blue.

--,-'-,-'-,-

Jareth watched Sarah the whole time through one of his crystal balls in his study. This whole ball was supposed to be for Willum and Lady Alysia as a welcoming gala. But in reality it was really to prove a point. He wanted the whole Kingdom to know, far and wide, what the devil named Sarah has made him feel. He knew for a fact that he was the most depressed Fae in all the Underground. Why couldn't she just had made it easier and choose to love him? Instead she had to go ogle Willum whenever she saw him. Jareth squeezed the orb and threw it with excessive force into his fireplace.

"Angry?" he heard. Jareth turned around and saw Lady Alysia leaning on the door frame. He glared at her. But remained calm.

"Is there something you need Lady Alysia?" he asked. "If there is, I bet _Sarah,_" he scrunched his nose at her name. "Can get it for you."

Lady Alysia slowly came into his study, having a seductive smile on her face. Jareth widened his eyes as she came face to face with him. "Why don't we not talk about her? Let's talk about us."she pulled on his open shirt.

Even though she was trying to turn him on, it wasn't working. His whole mind right now was focused on Sarah. But he decided to stay tuned with Lady Alysia. "Us huh?" he asked pretending to be intrigued. "What about us?"

She brought her head closer to his face. "Maybe talk about how there might be a future between us?"

He smirked. To her it looked like an aroused suggestive smirk, but really it was a never-gonna-happen smirk.

"Hmm." he said, their lips now a centimeter apart. He whispered,"I dont' think so." then he grabbed her wrists and tore them off his shirt and walk back to his desk. He looked up at Lady Alysia with amusement from seeing the scowl on her face.

"Just what is so special about Sarah?" she said putting her hands on her hips.

He sat back in his chair and put his legs on his desk, crossing them. "Now this has nothing to do with Sarah, I just simply do not want a future with you." Jareth saw her anger rising and this only made him more amused. "However I do want you to accompany me to the ball this evening. That is an order. That would surely ignite Sarah' flame."

Her face was now beet red from anger. "You want to go with the ball with me to make Sarah _jealous_?" Jareth chuckled quietly. This woman was such a easy target. She may have pleasured many men before but she has absolutely nothing to offer that Jareth wanted. All he wanted was Sarah.

"Now, now, watch your temper Lady Alysia. Don't want you blowing up my castle right before your welcoming gala." she instantly calmed down. "Now." Jareth continued. "Since the gala starts at 7:00, I will be at your bed chamber at 6:50. So be ready before then." he looked up at her. "You may go now." he laughed quietly while watching Lady Alysia storm out of the study.

* * *

Sarah smoothed her red apron that was now around her waist over her short black dress. Boffin handed her the hors d'oeuvres on a silver tray. She took a deep breath, nervous because of seeing Willum, and went out to the ballroom.

Sarah looked around the room and saw the hundreds of guests dancing, eating, and laughing merrily. She envied all the Fae. Not only because of their good looks but also because of their freedom to do whatever they wanted, to love whoever they wanted. She felt bad for the Goblins that had to stretch their arms as far as they would go and stand on their tippy toes just to serve the Fae. She couldn't believe that the Fae were so selfish that they couldn't just bend down and get their hors d'oeuvres.

She turned toward the staircase when she heard the trumpets at the top of the staircase. She saw her friend Sir Didymus at the top sitting on Ambrucous. He annouced "His Majesty ascorted by Lady Alysia." everyone applauded as they slowly came down the steps. Sarah smiled at Lady Alysia that she got to come to the ball with Jareth, but Sarah saw that she didn't look very happy about it, she looked rather mad.

Jareth had on the same formal wear that he wore three years ago when she danced with him at the Crystal Ball. Sarah wondered how many ballrooms Jareth could have since this ballroom was entirely different then the Crystal one.

Lady Alysia had a beutiful gown on. She had on a black corset that tied in the front, and a long dark red flowing skirt. Her hair was pulled back partially with glitter in it, and in her right hand was a red and black fan.

Sarah went to go serve more hors d'oeuvres when she bumped into somebody. She looked down and saw a familiar friend. "Hoggle!" she said excitedly. He looked up and smiled. "Sarah?"

"Oh my godsh Hoggle I haven't seen you in so long, how have you been?"

"I've been fi-."

"Sarah!" she turned around when she heard the scolding voice. Right behind her was the Goblin King. He did not look pleased.

Sarah curtsied her best that she could while holding a tray. "Your Majesty," she looked at Lady Alysia. "Lady Alysia." she had her fan in front of her lips and nose but Sarah could see the glare that was held on her face by looking at her piercing green eyes.

"What have I told you about talking to him without permission?" Jareth continued.

"Uh- I- uh, didn't know... I'm sorry your Majesty." Jareth rolled his eyes and waved his hand to shoo her away. "I'll deal with you later." that made Sarah's heart quicken. She was scared. It only she could get Willum to help her, but she knew that if she tried to talk to him again that she would be punished for this and for talking to him.

Hours went slowly by. Sarah's feet were so sore from today's chores and from wandering around the ballroom. Boffin handed her another tray that was had chocolate covered berries. The chocolate was so dark that it looked black. Sarah wasn't sure what kind of berry that it was. She had never seen it before, Sarah reasoned that it must had been a Underground berry.

With each new tray she would start out with the Goblin King from wherever he was. She spotted him near the fountain that was in the center of the room. She walked towards them but stopped when she heard Jareth talking about her. "Really she is a pathetic mortal. But being the generous man that I am, I let her be a servant in my castle rather leave her in the Labyrinth with no shelter and food. Really I could have cared less if she died but, I needed another servant."

"Didn't you have feeling for the girl at one point your Highness?" said one of the Fae that he was socializing with.

"Yes I did, but I was blind. She is nothing to me now." after his heartless rant he turned to Lady Alysia and gave her a long passionate kiss. When he ended it she looked dazed. But instead of talking to the Fae again, he turned and looked at Sarah, giving her a cruel look. Then he went back to talking to the Fae.

Sarah turned and started speed walking out of the ballroom. She almost reached her exit when she bumped into Booger. Booger looked up and saw her tears. "Is Lady Sarah alright?" he looked concerned.

"I'm fine Booger." she said trying to talk through her tears. "Booger, would you mind serving these berries to the guests? I need to a little time alone right now."

He nodded his head. "Of course Lady Sarah." she handed Booger the tray and exited the ballroom.

Sarah went into the parlor. She noticed the wall that Willum had crashed into was now fixed. She bent down toward a window and leaned on the windowsill, crying into her hands. She knew she shouldn't have cared what Jareth had said, but it got to her. She had worked so hard for days, just to please Jareth. And now he was saying nasty things about her? Even after he makes her do hard labor and attacks her on a daily basis? How could he be so cruel? She cried harder in her hands.

She continued to cry until she felt arms around her waist. She looked up. When she did the arms let go and she turned around to see who it was. When she looked into the face of Willum her heart sang. "Oh Willum!" she said throwing her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're here." she let go when she felt him stiffen. She thought it was because he didnt' approve, but it really was because he was surprised. She instantly straitened up and put her arms behind her back and slightly bowed her head. "Forgive me your Highness, I forgot my place."

"No,no,no." he cooed. He reached toward one of her arms and pulled her up against his chest. He wrapped took her arms from behind her and encouraged her to wrap her arms around him while he wrapped his arms around her. "You just surprised me that's all. I've never had the pleasure to have your arms around me. Now tell me. Why are you crying?"

"Oh because Jareth is such a dick!" she looked up. "Please excuse me for my language."

Willum chuckled. "It's fine. I absolutely agree with you. But tell me, what did he do this time?"

"He was saying terrible things about me to the other Fae. And after all that I do for him! He was trying to make himself sound like a saint when in reality he just makes me work my ass off and then tries to have a piece of it later."

"I know my dear." he said stroking her back. "He was always a terrible man. And I was worse," he stopped stroking her back and took her chin into his hand to make her look at him."but that was until I met you."

"Why is that?" she said. Just gazing at him made her tears disappear.

"Because the moment I saw you. I knew that I had to have you." he put her right hand into his left, and his right hand around her waist. "Sarah. Will you dance with me?"

"There isn't any music." she said.

He pushed her head against his chest and put his head on hers. "I'll sing to you."

"**There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel. Opened and closed, within your eyes. I'll place the sky, within your eyes**." Willum and Sarah swayed to the music. She looked up at him. "That's the song Jareth sang to me."

"I bet he did. It's a famous Fae song that Fae sing when he sees a beautiful woman that he loves. Sarah's tears came back but instead of tears of sadness they were tears of joy. She out her head back on his chest and he continued to sing.

"**There's such a fooled heart. Beating so fast, in search of new dreams, a love that will last within your heart. I'll place the moon, within your heart.**" he sounded different then Jareth. They sounded equally well but Willum's voice was more soothing to her. "**As the pain sweeps through, makes no sence for you, every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all. But I'll be there for you-hoo-hoo. As the world falls doooown, falling. It's falling. Falling in love. I'll paint you mornings of gold, I'll spin you valentine evenings, though we're strangers till now, we're choosing the path between the stars. I'll lay my love, between the stars. As the pain sweeps through makes no sence for you, every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all. But I'll be there for you-hoo-hoo. As the world falls doooown, falling. It's falling. Falling in love..."**Willum looked down at Sarah and Sarah looked up at Willum. The distance between their faces got smaller and smaller. And then, it finally happened. He kissed her without an interruption. Sarah brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. He poured all his feelings into this kiss, and so did Sarah. It was the best, most passionate kiss she has ever given any male. She felt this kiss electrify through her whole body, she felt the kiss go all the way through her knees, if Willum hadn't been holding her so tightly she would have fallen from her knees giving out.

Willum muttered,"I love you Sarah."

She cried more tears of joy. "Oh Willum, I love you too." and then they kissed harder. Sarah let his tongue in that was begging for entrance. The taste of him was magnificent. He tasted of strawberries and cream. Sarah got lost in the kiss. She wished it would never stop. But of course all good things must come to an end. When ten minutes had passed they heard, "SARAH!" Willum groaned in announce when they had to separate.

"Really Jareth. You could have at least let us finish." he said looking at Jareth.

"You!" he said pointing to Sarah. "How dare you betray me!"

Sarah looked up in anger. "Betray you? How could I have betrayed you if we weren't even together? As I recall from your conversation with one of the Fae that I am worthless to you."

"That's it wench you are to go to your cell and stay there for the rest of the night without supper, and you won't have breakfast in the morning." and with that Sarah disappeared.

Jareth looked at Willum. He wanted to kill him. "STAY AWAY FROM HER! She is mine."

"You expect her to love and cherish you and let you posses her while you treat her the way you do? You talk nasty behind her back, you make her work her fingers to the bone, and on top of it all you constantly try to fuck her! What is your problem?"

"I can treat her anyway I want! I own her. She is in debt to me."

"From all the work you make her do, she has long payed off her debt. You're just saying that as a excuse. I know you are still in love with her, but right now, you're just seeking revenge." he said poking Jareth hard in the chest.

"Enough! I forbid you to ever see or talk to Sarah again." he said stomping away.

"NEVER!" Willum shouted and stomped to his bed chamber.

* * *

**A/N: Through out this whole chapter I had the song "Obsession" by Animotion in my head. You should check it out on youtube. Don't listen to the sugababes version, listen to the original, the original is always better.**

**Flower Meanings:**

**Deep Red Rose: Shame  
Asphodel: Regret  
Achillea Millefolia: War  
Bilberry: Treachery  
Pink Camiella: Longing For You  
Striped Carnation: Refusal  
Dog Rose: Pain  
Scarlet Geranium: Melancholy  
Harbell: Grief  
Helenium: Tears  
Orange Lilly: Hatred  
Peony: Anger  
Yew: Sorrow  
Withered Flowers: Rejected Love  
Dead Leaves: Sadness**


	8. Sweet Dreams

Willum walked the castle ground very pissed off. He took a coin from his pocket and began flipping it and flipping it to calm himself. He's never hated Jareth as much as he did right now. He hated how he treated Sarah, and he hated how he was trying to make her fall in love with him, even though he knew that would never happen. He smiled to himself knowing that Sarah loved him and not Jareth. Oh how Willum loved Sarah. He loved that she was quiet but still bold, she loved her beautiful dark green eyes, he loved her beautiful small high pitched voice, and he especially loved her blush whenever she was near him. Willum couldn't take it. He had to be with her.

Willum walked all the way to the throne room and lifted up the door on the ground that lead to the dungeon. He walked down the hundreds of stairs, still flipping his coin. He walked until he got to the enormous guard Boil. "Is there something you need your Majesty?" Boil sounded angry but Willum didn't mind, he knew that was just how Boil talked.

"Yes. I will like Miss Sarah too stay with me tonight." he pointed to Boil. "And you will NOT tell anyone about this, ecspecially the Goblin King. Understood?" Boil nodded and lead Willum to Sarah's cell.

Sarah was curled in a ball holding her stomach. She was so hungry. She was not looking forward to work tomorrow. It was going to be already hard as it is without an empty stomach. Before she went to bed, Jareth assigned her to some extra chores, and in the morning she would actually have to dress him. She would have to have lunch with a Goblin King as another punishment even though Jareth thought that was a spectacular opportunity.

She heard her cell door slam open. How was this possible? It can't be morning already. What could his Highness possibly want at this hour? "Lady Sarah?" Sarah heard a calm beautiful voice. She sat up looking confused. She saw Willum and it made her heart speed up. She was so happy to see him. "Yes?" Sarah asked.

Willum came into the cell and helped Sarah to her feet. He offered her his hand and she took it. " I would like you to rest in my room this evening." he silently gulped, trying not to look at the black silk chemise Sarah was wearing. He was aroused beyond belief from how sexy Sarah looked in it.

Sarah's eyes widened in excitement. "Of course!" Willum smiled and scooped Sarah up in his arms. He ran the entire time, up hundreds of stairs, quietly through the throne room, up more hundreds of stairs to his bed chamber, and all the way to his bed. He gently dropped Sarah on it. He went to lay by Lady Sarah when he heard her stomach grumble. He looked at her. "Let me get you something to eat." before Sarah could object he was out the door.

He walked all the way to the kitchen. Boffin was just finishing up cleaning from the ball. "Boffin." Willum said. "Is there any leftovers from the party?"

Boffin nodded. "Just some finger sandwhiches, some Underground's famous pasta salad, some roast beef, some wine, and some chocolate covered berries."

"I'll take it." he said.

Boffin looked confused. "Are you still hungry your Majesty?"

"Um... yeah."

Boffin gave a sly smile. "Is Lady Sarah staying in your room?"

"Yes." he looked down smiling. But then he became serious. "But you mustn't tell anyone. Only you and Boil know."

Boffin put her index finger to her mouth as if to shush someone. "Mums the word." she said. Willum let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"It shall be up there shortly. I will send the meal up the shaft when it's ready." he gave Boffin a hug. "Thank you Boffin."

Boffin loved the young King's new attitude. Ever since he met Sarah he has been a gentlemen, not the horrible man she use to know. Before he met Sarah, he would always refer to Boffin as the worthless goblin cook who cooked terrible. She had grown to hate the Fae, but now he was her most favorite.

Willum reached the room where Sarah was waiting patiently for him. He climbed into bed next to her. "Boffin will be sending you up a meal very shortly my dear." he layed down on his side to face her.

"You know you didn't have to do that."

He cupped her chin lovingly."Nonsense. I would do anything for you." that line reminded her of Jareth. But she quickly shoved it away when Willum pulled her closer. "May I kiss you Sarah?"

Sarah nodded. He pulled her even more closer, wrapping his arms around her. They kissed to their hearts content. Sarah put her hands in his hair while Willum was trailing his hand up her spine. Sarah shivered. She felt his hand go back down her spine and rest on her bum. She gasped in pleasure and Willum moved onto kissing her neck. She unknowingly started pulling his hair which made Willum growl in pleasure. He went down kissing her collarbones, and then lightly lick them. She gasped which made his arousal grow. He started kissing her breasts through her nightgown. She moaned and it caused him to moan in return.

Sarah couldn't believe this was happening. She had to stop this before it got out of hand. "M-maybe I should go eat now." what she said made him froze. He couldn't believe he just did that. He cleared his throat. "Yes. Please go eat, I would hate it if you had a empty stomach all night." Sarah nodded and walked to the shaft that had the food in it. She pulled it out and put it on his dining table he had in his room.

Willum sat awkwardly on his bed. He really hoped he didn't ruin anything with Sarah. It was such a awkward silence going on between them. The silence was killing him. He had to know how she felt. "Um..." Willum said scratching his head. "So... d-did you, um, like the kiss?" he couldn't believe he was acting like this. He's never acted like this before, he'd never been this nervous.

Sarah stopped mid chew. She didn't know how to respond. She slowly chewed and swallowed to buy her some time to think. She decided to try to get out of the question by ignoring it. She decided to ask him one that was actually bothering her. "Wouldn't Jareth be mad if he found out I was here?"

Willum rolled his eyes. "I will carry you down there before he wakes up." Sarah nodded. There was a pause for a second. "Sarah you're not getting out of the question that easy." he smirked.

Sarah took a deep breath. _It was worth a try_ she thought. She swallowed. "Yes I enjoyed it." she didn't look at him while she said this. He was quiet. She waited for him to respond but he didn't. She looked up to look at him. What she saw surprised her. He had a serious face on with dark eyes, his body was stiff and bent toward her. Before she knew what happen he ran toward her and lifted her off her feet. She was surprised by his reaction.

Willum held her close as he said,"Oh Sarah. I know you said you loved me, but I need to hear it again. Do you love me Sarah?"

"Yes." she said sighing a happy sigh.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes Willum, I love you. I know we just met but, I feel like I can't live without you."

"Same here dear one, same here." he put her down on her feet and looked strait into her eyes. "Sarah. Would you like to be...lovers?"

Sarah was stunned. There was nothing she wanted more. But there was a problem. Jareth."Of course I do but, what about Jareth?"

He let out a sigh. "What about him?"

"Won't he be angry?" she said looking down.

He cupped her chin and brought it up to face him."Well we're just going to have to keep it a secret won't we?" he smiled at her and she smiled back. He bent down and gave her a passionate kiss. When the kiss was done he let her go. "Sit. I will appreciate it if you eat." Sarah complied and sat down in a daze from the wonderful kiss. She did as she was told and started eating.

* * *

Sarah sat in his bed staring into his dark room. He was spitting angry right now. He didn't understand. Jareth loved her way before Willum started falling head over heals for her, and almost instantly she falls head over heals in return. Jareth couldn't deny the truth any longer. He was jealous, and he knew it. He tossed and turned and tried to get to sleep, but couldn't. With a flick of his wrist he conjured up a crystal. He threw it up in the air and caught a peach. He took a big bight of it. This was the only way Jareth seemed to be able to get to sleep. By eating an enchanted peach. He didn't mind it though, it made it so that he could dream about Sarah, and in his dreams they were always doing naughty things.

He quickly finished the peach and closed his eyes. Any minute now he would fall asleep and dream of Sarah. It only took five seconds and he was out like a light. He smiled in his sleep as he began to dream about Sarah.

_Jareth was in his bed sitting up. He waited patiently for Sarah to come out of the washroom. When she finally did, she came out wearing skimpy black lingerie. His eyes were dark with desire, she looked so sexy and beautiful. He watched her crawl on the bed toward him, making his arousal more bigger everytime she came closer. When she got to him she willingly planted her lips on his. She pushed him down on his back and spread out her legs to straddle his weist. She smiled as she felt her arousal against her butt._

_She put her hands on his naked chest and spread out her fingers so she could feel everywhere, her touch made Jareth purr. She felt lower and slowly pulled off his extremly tight pants. He gasped when she grasped his dick in her hand, taking this as an oppurtunity she slid her tongue in his mouth and he was easily happy to oblige. She left his mouth to lick downward. He started breathing heavy and his heart beat faster. God he loved dreams. His breathing became quicker and quicker when she got closer and closer to his pulsing dick. Her mouth hovered over him, she gave him a seductive grin that open her mouth to engulf..._

Jareth's eyes snapped open when the sun shined on his face. He groaned. "It was so close to happening!" he was beyong irritated. He looked down and saw that his erection was still pulsing. He rushed over to his bed and went under the covers to take care of it.

Review please...


	9. Girl Talk

Sarah woke up with a loud bang. Sarah groaned. Not another endless day. Had it all been a dream? Did she really spend the night in Willum's room? I got up and rubbed her eyes. "Come on maggot!" Boil yelled. After days of working for the King, she realized this was Boil being nice. She once saw a Goblin trying to escape one of his cells and Boil caught him. He tortured the poor Goblin by grabbing him by his feet and banging him on the floor like a mallet trying to crash a mole while playing whack-a-mole at the arcade. Doing so broke almost every bone in his body. But lucky for the Goblins they healed very fast, and Sarah didn't really care at the time the Goblin was being tortured because Sarah didn't particularly like the Goblin. He was always mean to her a purposely making her trip when he saw her working.

When Sarah was done getting ready, she fallowed Boil into the throne room, where, like everyday, Booger was waiting for her. "His Majesty has instructed that today you wake Lady Alysia. Master Willum and him have stepped out and will be gone most of the day." Sarah's heart sank a little. She possibly wasn't going to see Willum today. And if she was it would only be breif because it would be at night, she still wasn't sure last night with Willum was real.

She went to Lady Alysia's room. She held Booger's hand the whole time. She use to only hold his hand because he was leading her somewhere, but now since they got to know one another and trust one another, they became more friends and they just held hands because they wanted to.

Sarah knocked on Lady Alysia's door. She groaned,"Come in."

Sarah softly opened the door and Booger fallowed. Lady Alysia looked like a Goddess in her thin white night gown and her long flowing hair in a braid behind her back. Even first thing in the morning she looked like the most beautiful creature in the Underground. "Good morning Lady Alysia." Sarah said doing a curtsy.

"Morning." Lady Alysia said coldly. Sarah frowned.

"Um... how did you sleep?"

Lady Alysia rolled her eyes. "It was another long lonely night in my bed without the Goblin King." she faced Sarah with a ice cold glare. " You _do_ realize that he still doesn't love me, and you do realize that if I don't become queen that I can't set you free?"

"Sarah looked down at her feet. "Yes." she said quietly.

"Then do better in trying to get him to love me. I know for a fact that you haven't been trying that hard."

"I'm sorry my Lady, but I have so much work to do, and whenever I see him he gets mad and sends me somewhere else."

Lady Alysia gave her a puzzled look. "Why is that he keeps getting mad at you?"

Without thinking Sarah told her the truth. "Because I'm always with Willum and it make him angry."

Lady Alysia gave an eager expression. She gave a smile. "What are you guys doing?"

Sarah blushed. "I'd rather not talk about."

"Oh come on." Lady Alysia pressed. Sarah looked up. She smiled. She realized that even though Lady Alysia was a cold Fae, she was still a woman and she enjoyed a little girl talk. "Come sit down and tell me." Lady Alysia said patting the spot next to her on the bed. Sarah complied and sat down next to her.

"Okay, me and Willum just sort of talk to each other and Jareth doesn't like it."

Lady Alysia gave another puzzled look." Why would he care that you and Willum are talking?"

Sarah blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. Half because her neck was sore and the other half was because she was embarrassed. "Well um..." Sarah wasn't sure if she should tell Lady Alysia about her and Willum's secret love affair. "Do you promise not to tell?"

Lady Alysia bit her thumb to symbolize and promise. "Fae's honor."

Sarah smiled. "Okay." Sarah situated how she was sitting. "Well me and Willum sort of... have a... secret."

"What's the secret?" Lady Alysia's eyes were filled with anticipation.

Sarah looked around the room and leaned forward to whisper in Lady Alysia's ear. "We are sort of... Lovers." Lady Alysia pulled back and squealed.

"Oh my God! That is amazing. I knew Willum liked you the moment he saw you. I just didn't know he liked you _that_ much. You know before he met you he was a awful person."

"Yeah I keep hearing that from people." Sarah said. "What did he use to do?"

"Oh he just moped around most of the time, and when ever someone would just walk right next to him, he would glare. He would just walk around and grab his Gnomes by the ear and throw them."

Sarah gave a shock expression but quickly composed himself when she heard Gnomes. "Gnomes?" Sarah asked. "Is that what he's King of?"

Lady Sarah gave a questionable look. "You mean you don't even know what he rules?" Sarah shook her head. Lady Alysia grabbed Sarah's hand,"Come." Lady Alysia commanded, leading Sarah to the window. "You see that castle off in a distance?"

Sarah looked. On a top of a hill that she had never noticed before was a creepy dark stones looking castle. Sarah could have sworn that she saw lightening in the sky where it was. Sarah nodded. "Yeah I see it."

"That's his castle where he rules over Gnomes. It's farther away then you think. It looks like it would only take about a half and hour to get there, but in reality it takes 5 hours."

"Then how come I can see it so well if it's so far away?"

"Because the castle is as big as a mountain." Sarah gave a confused shocked expression. "There is a very huge population of Gnomes." Lady Alysia explained. "The Gnome city is hardly big enough for all the Gnomes, so a whole bunch of them live with him in his castle. But most of them live in one section of the castle so Willum could be alone."

"Then how is it possible to get places on time if the castle is as big as a mountain?"

"Your forgetting Sarah that most people that come to visit him are Fae. But the only Fae that come to visit are part of the court, and sometimes they have court meeting at his castle since it's the biggest castle in the Underground and he has plenty of room for all the court Fae to sleep." she looked towards Sarah and continued to talk. "But if you ever stayed at his castle, you would have to be at his side always. Which is probably what he wants." Lady Alysia gave her a sly grin.

Sarah blushed. "I have a question."

"What's that?"

"Um... why does his Majesty want me to stay here and be with him so bad, when eventually I am going to get old and die someday?"

Lady Alysia scoffed. "You have been immortal ever since you first came to the Underground" Sarah looked confused.

"But why?"

"Well... he wasn't really planning on you winning in the first place, he was planning on you losing and you and Toby being his forever. And your immortality never went away."

"I know I've asked you this before but, how do you know all this? How did you know Jareth loved me?"

Lady Alysia grimaced. "Let's just say I spied on Jareth just like he spies on you."

Sarah did a double take. "What? He spies on me? How do you know."

"I walked into his study yesterday and saw him spying on you through one of his crystals.Who knows, he may be spying right now." Sarah's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh NO! He may have saw what I said to you about me and Willum."

Lady Alysia shook her head. "When I say Fae's honor. It makes it so you can explain a secret, even if someone is spying on you. But that wore off after I showed you Willum's castle."

Sarah let out a sigh of relief. She looked up at Lady Sarah. "I promise you Lady Alysia, that I will do whatever I can to make Jareth fall in love with you. It must feel terrible that he doesn't love you back."

"Oh I don't love him." Lady Alysia corrected.

Sarah cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"I don't love him. I just want to be queen."

"Why? Why would you have him fall in love with you and not love him back? That is just cruel."

Lady Alysia chuckled. "Sarah isn't that what you did in a way? He loves you so much and you won't even give him the time of day. Isn't that just as cruel?"

Sarah looked down. "Yeah I guess."

"And yet you parade around with Willum. Don't you think that is the most cruel of all?" Sarah kept looking down.

"I see your point. I will continue to help you make him fall in love with you even though you don't love him back."

Lady Alysia nodded in approval. "Good. Now go draw my bath."

It was almost thirteen o' clock when Willum and Jareth got back. Jareth went strait to bed, while Willum went to go look for Sarah.

Sarah looked was walking in a hallway with Booger leading her. She had no idea where they were going because it was not the pathway to the dungeon. "Booger where are we going?"

"Master Willum has instructed me to take you to his bed chamber so you can sleep with him from now on."

_So it was real._Sarah thought. They kept walking until Sarah squealed when she felt two strong arms wrap aroudn her weist and nibble on her earlobe. She turned her head and saw it was Willum. "I'll take it from here Booger." Willum said. Booger nodded and bowed and left them both alone.

Sarah turned around and started to kiss him on the mouth but stopped her. Sarah gave a confused expression. "Before we do anything." he pulled something out of his pocket. "Drink this."

Sarah took it in her hand and examined the vile. "What is it?"

"Drink it before I explain." Willum commanded. Sarah gave him a wary look but drank it, she trusted Willum.

"Woah." Sarah said getting dizzy and bracing herself on Willum.

He held onto her. "Sorry. That is a potion to make it so Jareth is unable to spy on us. When he looks in his crystal it would show you doing what he wanted you to do. Like cleaning the terrace or waxing the floors. And the best part is, whatever he expects you to be doing, it will magically be done so it looked like you actually did it."

Sarah gave a seductive grin. "And what will I _really _be doing in that time?" she put her arms around his neck.

"Oh I don't know." he said getting closer. "Maybe spending time with me?" he gave her a long lingering kiss.

Sarah smiled when they parted. "I like that idea."

"Come. Let's go to bed."

**A/N: Please review. Also check out my other story "Derek's 13 hours" and please review that story also. And also I am going to start writing a story for twilight, so be sure to check that out. It will either be posted tonight or tommorrow. Also tell your friends about my stories. Happy reading.**


	10. Caught

**A/N: Hey everyone. Once again I would like to thank you for all your reviews. Please check out the two other stories I am writing called 'Derek's 13 Hours' which the catagory is the Labyrinth, and 'Shallow' which category is Twilight. If you read any of those stories please review as well as this one. "Ice Nyph" on one of my reviews got me thinking of what you think of my characters. If you plan to review please tell me, I am very curious because what she said about Willum seemed to surprise me, and I love her for it. Also one more thing. School is going to start soon so I'm not going to be as frequent with my updates. I would appreciate it if you would still read my stories and continue to review even though I won't be able to update as frequently. Thank you again :)**

* * *

Through out the days, it was almost too easy for Willum and Sarah to keep their relationship a secret. Jareth was getting pleased at the fact that it seemed like they were spending less time together, but at the same time he was getting annoyed for two reasons. One: He had yet to win Sarah's heart and to bed her, and Two: The fact that Lady Alysia wouldn't leave him alone no matter how hard he tried to ignore her.

Jareth walked the halls of his castle. He summoned up a crystal to check up on Sarah. He smiled, she was cleaning the parlor. It seemed like weeks instead of days since the Goblin King had even been in the same room as Sarah, but Lady Alysia kept occupying his time. He groaned in annoyance at all the times she would try to seduce the Goblin King. He already told her that he had no interest in her what so ever, and he didn't care about being rude about it either.

The first couple times she tried to seduce him, he was kind but firm on his decision not to be with her. But when she kept trying he started to give her curt responses and would eventually ignore her. Lady Alysia didn't like this at all, and would always complained to Sarah. Sarah would always explain that she was doing the best she could by staying away from the Goblin King, but it wasn't good enough. Lady Alysia was getting tired of waiting, and was getting a sore the thumb every time she and Sarah had to talk about by saying 'Fae's Honor' so many times.

But beside the dilemma of Lady Alysia and Jareth, Willum and Sarah were having the best time that they both had in a long time. They would often hide in parts of Labyrinth that Willum knew were safe and talk, but mostly just kiss until their mouths were nearly bruised. They always had to stop before their lips were actually bruise though, they didn't want to get Jareth suspicious.

--,-'-,-'-,-'-

Jareth was in his study again, signing paper for the Giants' Realm claiming they would like a spell that make their fruits and vegetables to grow bigger so they don't have to do as much labor trying to grow the small ones that only lasted a couple days because they got eaten. He was about to finish when he heard a knock on the door. Jareth rolled his eyes, assuming it was Lady Alysia. He said "Go away Lady Alysia, I am very busy."

"My Lord, I was just going to ask if you wanted me to do anything else for you." said a voice he did not expect.

He jerked his head up from his work and saw Sarah standing in his doorway. "Ah Sarah, please come in."

Sarah hesitated looking at the floor. "I thought you said you were busy." she said softly.

"I always have time for you my dear." he gave her a smile that made Sarah nervous. _Oh no._ Sarah thought. She knew something was going to happen. "Come here Sarah." he said with a little more authority.

Sarah kept looking down at the floor but complied. Before she could walk towards Jareth he told her to close the door. She turned around slowly and did what he said. She didn't want to make him angry.

Jareth waited patiently for Sarah to stand in front of him. He had a smirk on the whole time. She stood stick strait in front of him, having a emotionless look on her face, even though she was full of fear.

He took her hands and examined them, a simple enough gesture. He frowned but Sarah could see a amused look in his eyes. "My dear, look at your hands!" he said with a mocked amused tone. This irritated Sarah but she didn't say anything. Sarah hadn't looked at he hands in a long time. She didn't feel a need to since she always worked and gotten so use to them. She didn't realize how raw and calloused her hands looked. She felt a twinge of embarrassment when thought of all the times she kissed Willum and put her hands on his neck, face, chest, and hair. She hoped she didn't turn him off with that.

Jareth looked at her and chuckled. "Embarrassed?" Sarah just blushed again. He flipped her hands over and brought them to his mouth and kissed them. Sarah felt quite uncomfortable about this. She knew that at balls, men tended to kiss a lady's hand with a sign of respect, even though they would come with a different man. It never seemed to bother the man, so she knew that this should have been an innocent gesture. But Sarah was unsure, this felt too intimate.

When his lips left hers he looked up at her and smirked. "You know my dear. Your remind me of a red rosebud." he said standing up. "So lovely." he looked strait into her eyes, putting his hands on her shoulders and trailing them down to her lower back, pulling her to him.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked nervous.

"Oh Sarah." he said chuckling, lowering his face. "You remind me of a lot of flowers. But the ones most dominant are the Rosebud of course, the Quince, and mostly..." his mouth was hovering over hers. Sarah could taste his intoxicating breath. "The White Lilly. And I plan to change the last one," he pulled her so she could feel his heated erection. "Very, very, soon." Sarah gulped. She didn't like the flowers he told her that she reminded him of. The Rosebud meant beauty, the Quince meant Temptation, and the White Lilly meant virgin. Then before Sarah knew it, Jareth planted his lips on hers.

They separated because Jareth was getting irritated from her not responding. She was so close to him that all she could see was his beautiful eyes. Sarah gulped again. She had learned a lot about flowers from Boffin, and from what she learned, she saw that Jareth's eyes were full of the Coriander Flower. She shivered at the meaning. Lust.

"Sarah." he said with his voice husky. He went to her ear and said a familiar line. "Why can't you just fear me, love me, and do as I say?" Sarah tried to pull away, but Sarah held her so tight that she couldn't budge. Sarah's heart beat faster from her nervousness when he felt her press her closer to his erection. She gasped when she felt one of his hands move slowly down from her lower back to grip one of her butt cheeks. He smiled from her reaction.

She put her hands on his chest. "Please." she said quietly, trying to keep the tears in. " I can't do this."

"You can." he said whispering in her ear. He grabbed her right hand in his left and moved to put a little gap between them. "And you will." He brought her hand to rub down on his chest, down his muscled stomach, over his thigh, and on his throbbing dick. She gasped at how hot he was. He smiled, feeling confident that he was getting somewhere. He moved her hand over his dick to indicate what he wanted. He let go of her hand so she could do it herself. He lowered his head to her ear and started playfully nipping it. Sarah still had not moved her hand. "Come on Sarah." he sounded exasperated. "Give me a hand job."

Sarah felt nervous. She knew that if she didn't he would hit or threaten her. She began slowly stroking up his shaft, making him moan when while he kissed her neck. She felt a wave of sadness go through her. She felt like she was betraying Willum and she knew she was, but her fear was getting the best of her. "Harder Sarah." he whispered. She began stroking a little harder. "Mmmmm." he moaned.

Sarah hadn't realized it, but his right hand slowly went to her abdomen, he moaned at the feel of her now toned stomach from how much she was working. He began letting his hand go down lower without Sarah's permission. Sarah widened her eyes when she felt him cup a place that no man has ever touched her before. Thinking fast, she quickly balled up her hand and hit him hard in the cock. He grunted from the pain and doubled over, letting go of Sarah.

Sarah ran towards the door and quickly rushed out of the room looking for Willum. She shook her hand, trying to shake off the pain from when she punched him. She might as well have punched a rock.

Jareth tried to get up but he couldn't for about a minute. Sarah had punched him so _hard!_He got up ignoring the little pain that lingered. He ran out into the halls running to find Sarah. He flicked his wrist and a crystal came out of thin air. "Sarah." he said to the crystal. He looked into it confused. She was cleaning the fireplace in the parlor. "Why the hell would she be cleaning at a time like this?" he asked to himself. He kept the crystal focused on Sarah just in case she left before he got there. He flicked his other wrist that was not holding his crystal and poofed to the parlor. When he got there he was infuriated. Sarah wasn't there, he looked in the crystal and it still showed that she was there cleaning the fireplace.

He walked quickly in his hallways, the Goblins backed off, they had only seen Jareth this angry one, and that was when Sarah bested his Labyrinth. And that whole time he was angry was pure torture. Where the hell was she?

He tried the crystal again. "Sarah." he watched as the clear crystal turned smokey while turning into an image of Sarah. "Damn it!" he yelled. It still showed her cleaning the fireplace.

He got an idea. He threw the crystal up in the air, and what came fluttering down was a map of the castle. He looked at the map and saw that Sarah was very close. He glared at the page and growled. He saw that she was not alone.

He stomped towards the location Sarah was. He kept looking at the map just in case she by chance heard him and decided to run somewhere else. He turned a corner and stomped down that hall. He was really close now and he heard giggling. He stomped faster.

When he was almost there the giggling got louder, but then he heard a deep voice chuckling. He peeped his head around a corner and saw Sarah and Willum together. He saw them kissing each other. When Willum kissed Sarah neck she giggled which made him chuckle again.

Sarah grabbed Willum's neck and pressed her down to her lips. He put his hands are her lower back while she put hers on his shoulders. They parted just a little bit just so they could change the position of their heads. Jareth saw Sarah's tongue in his mouth which made him both ferious and jealous. Why couldn't she love him like that? What did Willum have that Jareth didn't?

He quietly growled when he heard Willum moaned when Sarah trailed her hands down to his butt. Jareth couldn't watch anymore. He whirled around and stomped back down the halls. He had an idea.

When Jareth got down to his throne room he called in Hoggle. Hoggle came in taking a bow before he spoke. "Yes your Majesty?" Hoggle asked.

"Hogshead, I would like you to go into the garden and bring me a flower."

Hoggle muttered. "It's Hoggle.

"What was that?"

"Uh... nothing. What kind of flower would you like your Majesty?"

Jareth gave a devious smile. "Comatone."


	11. Transformation

**A:N/ Once again am sorry that i haven't been updating. I have a lot of homwork and i only update when i go to my mom's house and i only go to her house every other weekend. So here is the next chapter that i know some people have been waiting for. Also I just wanted to give a shout out to the story "Haunted" from the labyrinth. That story is amazing and i love it.**

* * *

Jareth carried around his vile of the Comatone flower potion. He had a big triumphant grin on his face. He had a the best plan that will make Sarah want to stay away from Willum forever. He smiled even bigger at this thought.

It was breakfast time in the castle. Jareth walked into the royal dining room, ignoring the longing stares he got from Lady Alysia, which was bad because if he was going to do this, he was going to need her to be distracted and not looking at him.

"Lady Alysia." Jareth said politely. "Would you mind brushing your hair neater? It looks a little messy."

Lady Alysia's eyes went wide and she quickly excused herself. Jareth chuckled and rolled his eyes at how vain she was. He quickly poured the Comatone potion into Willum's morning wine. He watched the colors swirl in the wine as the Comatone mixed itself and worked it's powerful magic. This was by far Jareth's favorite flower.

He quickly sat down before Willum came in. He watched Lady Alysia with sultry eyes when she entered the room, giving her false hope. She did a sexy smile back. Jareth smiled, internally laughing at her stupidity. "Much better." he commented. Lady Alysia smoothed out her hair and winked at him.

Willum arrived a little later then usual. Jareth saw his bruised lips and slightly tousled hair. That made Jareth angry. He quickly figured out why Willum was late. He knew Willum was with his Sarah. _Well. _He thought to himself. _That's all going to change very soon._

"Good morning Willum." Jareth said.

"Good morning." Willum said politely but suspicious. That was the last words anyone said for most of the breakfast.

They ate for an hour in silence. Jareth watched Willum in the corner of his eye continuously sipping from his wine. He knew that Willum had no idea that there was a potion in that wine, and that made Jareth victorious.

After a while, Jareth looked at Willum. He noticed the drowsy look he had. Willum tried to keep his eyes opened but kept failing. His head was bobbing up and down. Jareth pretended to be concerned." Willum are you alright?"

"Yeah, just tired."

"Really? You just woke up."

"Yeah I know. I guess I didn't sleep well enough last night."

_Yeah because you were too busy being with _my _Sarah._Jareth thought, but just smiled. "Oh I see. Well maybe you should just go back to bed."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Willum said scooting out his chair and standing up. "Excuse me." he said before retreating to his bedchamber.

"Your Majesty." Lady Alysia said. "I was thinking that maybe you would like to accompany me to the gardens."

"I'm sorry Lady Alysia." Jareth said in an exasperated tone. "But I am far to busy. In fact I think you should stay in your chambers today. I don't want you in the way." no need to have her soil her plans.

Lady Alysia glared at him but Jareth ignored it. "Good day." he said to her, then left the royal dining room.

* * *

Jareth walked to his potion room. When he got to the door, he flicked his wrist and the door magically opened. He walked into the potion room and right after he entered the door closed, locking securely. The potion room had tons of shelves lining the walls. Each one of the shelves had a potion and a label on them in the Fae language. They were each in sorted into categories from cures for wounds to manipulation potions. But he didn't want any of the potions that were on the shelves.

Jareth walked into the middle of the potion room that had a hot smoky cauldron in the middle of the room. Jareth smiled down at the potion and took a large wooden spoon to stir it. He flicked his wrist and in his hand came one of the plants that were in his gardens. He put it in the cauldron and stirred it in until it dissolved into the potion.

Jareth put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small vile. Then he picked up a ladle and scooped up some of the potion, pouring the potion into the vile. Jareth took a big drink and felt the potion working. It didn't hurt as much as potions usually did because the potion wasn't really changing anything. All the pain he was experiencing was a throbbing headache and sore throat. When the pain subsided Jareth walked over to the mirror and looked at himself.

Jareth smiled at his reflection. He looked the same but with brown hair. He was happy that the potion had worked. Now Jareth looked just like Willum. He tested his voice and he even sounded like Willum. "Now." he said to himself. " Let the plan begin.

* * *

Jareth quickly changed his clothes to look like something Willum would have worn. Jareth looked at his reflection and gagged. He hated Willum's style. But the goblins and everyone else could not tell the difference between the styles. Only that Jareth wore blue more often and Willum wore red.

He exited his bedchamber and walked towards the garden. While he was walking, he flicked his wrist to check on Willum. In one of his crystals, just as he suspected. Willum was in a deep sleep that if a atomic bomb went off, he would still not wake up. Jareth flicked his wrist and the crystal disappeared. Jareth walked quicker to the gardens, he had to hurry since he only had two hours to do this.

When he got to the gardens he saw Sarah trimming the hedges. He marvled at her long silky legs that were now toned. He smiled that soon she was going to be all his.

He cleared his throat as he neared her. "Sarah darling." he stopped, listening to Willum's voice that he was not yet use to.

Sarah turned around and gave him a big smile. She dropped the hedge clippers and ran up to Jareth, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek. Jareth smiled.

"Hello Willum." she said to Jareth.

Jareth wanted to make this moment last. He grabbed the back of her head, pressing his lips to her. He loved how she willingly kissed him like he was the most important thing in her life, like she loved him. But all to soon, she left his lips, Jareth noticed the confused look on her face.

When Sarah kissed him, it felt foreign. It didn't feel the same. She had no idea why. Willum just seemed different somehow.

"What wrong my love?" Jareth asked.

"Nothing Willum." she said not looking at him.

"Tell me Sarah." Jareth said faking anger.

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "There's nothing wrong Willum."

"Sarah tell me!"

"Okay!" she cried. "It's just... when I kissed you just now... it seemed... different."

Jareth was confused. What did she mean different? He now looked completely like Willum, how could she know that there was something different? "Did you not like my kissing?"

"Well, it's not that, it just..." she knew how it was different. It was forceful, possessive, it had to much lust and not enough love like it usually had. Usually Willum's kisses were full of love and just a tad bit of lust.

"Just what?" Jareth asked harshly. So far his plan was working, only differently. She was getting angry and scared and that pleased Jareth.

"It was just different okay?"

"Sarah... I'm so tired of this. I am growing tired of you, I want this over between us."

"WHAT?" Sarah cried through her tears. "Why?"

"Because you are giving me nothing. You don't appeal to me at all. You are ugly and boring. Now leave me alone forever. Goodbye Sarah."

"No!" Sarah said grabbing his shirt. "Please, I'm sorry!"

"It's too late Sarah, I never want to see you ever again."

"Willum please!" Jareth was getting angry for real. He hated how much Sarah wanted to be with him, and he hated how she wouldn't give up. He turned around and back handed her in the face, which caused her to fall to the ground. Sarah opened her eyes and mouth wide with shock. She felt the hand print and the tears came out of her eyes more fiercely.

"Never touch me again! Stay away from me Sarah." then turned around and stomped away. He had a triumphant smile on his face. He wasn't planning on hitting Sarah, but if it would keep her away from Willum, then he was happy to have done it.

* * *

Two hours later, Jareth was walking around his castle looking like himself. He was about to turn a corner when he heard some yelling.

"Willum let go!" Jareth peeked around the corner and saw Sarah pushing his brother away. Jareth smiled.

"Sarah was the matter?"

"What are you talking about? You know what's the matter. Leave me alone Willum, just like you want me to do."

"What are you talking about Sarah? Don't you love me?"

"I did! But once you slapped me and said you never wanted to see me again, I think I changed my mind." she said in a sarcastic tone.

"What? I didn't slap you!"

"Right, it was just someone that had on your clothes and looked just like you." Sarah started to turn away but was grabbed by the arm by Willum.

"Let go!" she shouted shoving him away.

"Sarah please! Just listen to me!"

"No. I'm saying this for the last time Willum. Leave me alone." then she left leaving Willum in the hallway.

Willum brought up his hands into his hair and pulled. He quietly let out a small sob, and then left.

Jareth smirked at the episode he just watched. Mission accomplished.


	12. How much I love you

Jareth walked down the castle hallways with more confidence than usual. He was going to woo Sarah, and with Willum out of the picture, it would be so much easier. He walked into the parlor and saw a sobbing Sarah cleaning the fire place. He looked at her round back side as she was bending over. God she was perfect, and so toned! Her backside looked so firm but soft. It took all his strength not to run over there and just take a huge bite and squeeze it senseless.

Jareth composed himself and cleared his throat. Sarah turned around,trying to wipe her tears off her face. When she saw it was Jareth, fear welled up in her eyes and she scrambled to her feet. She backed up to get as far away from him as possible, until she got to a nearby wall.

"Sarah are you alright?" Jareth asked with a smirk.

"Yes." she said calmly.

He got closer which caused her to try to back up more, but all she did was hit the wall. She heard Jareth chuckle.

"Don't worry Sarah, I'm not mad about last time." he smiled.

She cocked an eyebrow suspiciously " You're not?"

"Nope."

"That's seem very unlike you."

"Well I am trying to change. For you..." he said advancing upon her until he was only about six inches away.

"R-really?" Sarah stuttered.

"Yes." he moved his head closer.

Sarah closed her eyes. She knew he was going to kiss her, and for some reason she wanted it. Even after all the attacks and hits, she still wanted it. This was the kind of Jareth she wanted. When is was sweet and kind, just like she fantasized him as. But then she started thinking of Willum. How she could never love anyone as much as she loved him. Thinking of Willum made her suspicious again. It was weird that he started acting nicer after she and Willum had stopped being with each other. She opened her eyes and turned her head.

"Uhm, well better get back to work." she said trying to escape Jareth but he didn't move.

Jareth's eyebrows furrowed a little for a fraction of a second but then his face got back to normal. "How 'bout you take a break today?"

Sarah did a double take. "What did you say?"

"I said why don't you take a break today?"

"Are you serious?" she asked bewildered.

"Yes." he bent his arm for her to take it. "Why don't we get you in different clothes?" she took it cautiously. He lead her up tons of stairs until they were in a huge extravigant bedchamber. It was made for a princess. There was shimmery curtains, silk bedding, a huge canopy, a dark wood vanity, and a huge closet. Jareth walked to the closet and pulled out a simply but beautiful day dress. It was a rich purple dress with the top part a corset that tied in the front and the bottom part a slightly full skirt. He handed it to her.

She gently took the dress from him. "What is this room?" Sarah asked.

He looked at her for a second then around the room. "It was suppose to be yours, the first time you came here." he said sadly. He refused to look her in the eye at that point. Finally he looked at her after what seemed like a while and spoke. "Here I'll turn around and you get dressed."

She looked at him nervously when he turned around. But she knew he couldn't see, and to prove he really couldn't see, he put his hands in front of his eyes.

But little did Sarah know, that Jareth had tiny mirrors in his hands, and he angled them in his hands just perfectly so he could see Sarah right behind him. His heart sped up when she saw her reach behind her back and slowly and pulled down the zipper of her dress. He slowly dropped to the floor and Jareth was frustrated when he saw that she was wearing a bra. _When did I give her that? _Jareth thought. Then he realized she must have already had it.

Sarah picked up the dress and pulled it over her head. She frowned when she realized that in order to tie the corset, she would have to take her bra off. She looked up at Jareth saw that he still had his eyes covered. But she was still self concious, so she turned around.

Jareth silently growled at that but his heart started to race again when she took off her bra and saw her long lucious back. He swollowed. _Soon Jareth. Soon you'll see the front. You just have to be patient._

When she was done she cleared her throat. "You can turn around now."

He turned around and smiled. "Now my dear. I will get you some shoes and we will be on our way." Jareth went over to the closet again and pulled out some black shoes. He gave them to her she put them on.

"Come let's have some lunch." Sarah took the arm he offered her again and led her to the royal dining room. She saw that the table was only set up for two people.

"Aren't Lady Alysia and uh..." Sarah cleared her throat. "Master Willum going to join us?"

Jareth glared at the table. He walked over to Sarah's seat and pulled it out for her. She sat down and he pushed her in. When Jareth sat down he finally answered. "No. They will not. They have already eaten."

"Oh." Sarah said slightly disappointed. Jareth grimaced at the tone of her voice. They ate in silence. All was heard was clanking of the silver wear.

This was the best breakfast Sarah had in a long time. Actually it was the best breakfast she had ever had in her life. The omelet was perfect, as were the pancakes, bacon, hash browns, and orange juice.

Jareth was happy that Sarah was with him, but angry. He knew she was still not over Willum. Well that was going to change very soon. He was going to charm his ass off into loving him. Jareth looked up and saw Willum outside the door of the royal dining room. Sarah was positioned just right so that she couldn't see him. Willum looked longingly at Sarah but envious at Jareth. Jareth looked at him and did an evil smirk, then winked. Just to bug him, Jareth picked up Sarah's hand and put a sweet kiss to it. Willum glared at him and stomped off.

Jareth looked back at Sarah and saw that she slightly blushed. "What was that for?" Sarah asked.

"That Sarah, was for you. I would do anything for you. Just let me rule you, and you can have everything that you want." Sarah recalled his same words he said before she bested his Labyrinth. "Now doesn't that sound better than being with Willum?"

Sarah's eyes widened with horror. _Oh no._Jareth thought. He just put his foot in his mouth. "How did you know Willum and I were together?"

"Well, you know how it is. Rumors around the castle."

Sarah's eyes calmed down a little believing him. "So what do you say love?" Jareth said.

Sarah looked down. "I'm sorry Jareth. I just don't think that's a good idea."

Jareth's emotions flared, but he kept his face indifferent. "That's fine love." _I'll get that damn rock on yor finger sooner or later. _Jareth thought. Jareth just hoped it was sooner.

* * *

Sarah was in her night dress that still had the stupid 'J' plastered right in the middle of her dress. Sarah was walking to the bedchamber that Jareth had provided for her this morning. He said that she could sleep in there from now on. She knew something was up. She just didn't know what.

Her room was a couple doors down from Jareth's. Right next to hers was Willum's room and right next to Willum's was Lady Alysia's. When Sarah was about to reach for the doorknob to her room she felt a hand clamp down on her mouth and an arm around her waist, restraining her arms at the same time. Sarah tried to scream but the hand muffled it.

"Shh." she heard a gentle voice she knew to well. She instantly relaxed. "It's me. Willum." he said as if she didn't know.

She was so happy to have his familiar arms around her. But then she remember what he did to her. She started thrashing around and screaming even though she knew it was useless.

Willum forcefully dragged her to his room. He blocked the door with his body. Knowing that she didn't stand a chance to try to get pass him, she started to scream.

"THAT'S NOT GOING TO WORK SARAH!" Willum shouted over her screams. She stopped screaming. "The wall are five inch thick stones. And the doors are solid wood. No one can hear you. Jareth designed his castle like this for a purpose." he smirked and Sarah slowly comprehended. She made a disgusted face.

"What do you want Willum?" Sarah asked, her voice full of venom.

"I need to talk to you." Willum said.

"There's nothing to talk about Willum. You said it yourself, we are over!"

"See that's why we need to talk! I have no idea what you are talking about. I've never said any of that stuff. I never said I didn't love you, I never said I wanted us to be over, and most importantly, I NEVER SLAPPED YOU!"

"YES YOU DID!" Sarah screamed. " I SAW YOU DO IT YESTERDAY MORNING!"

"What are you talking about? I didn't see you yesterday morning. The only time I saw you is when you freaked out saying that I said and did all this rediculous stuff to you."

"We are not talking about this anymore Willum. I know what you did and there's nothing you can say that will make me want to still be with you."

"But Sarah I love you!" Willum cried. Sarah saw the tears welling up in his eyes. Sarah looked at him surprised. Her heart broke even more when she saw how devestated Willum was.

"Willum I love you too, bu-" then his lips were on hers. She was surprised at first but then quickly melted in his arms. This was the kiss that she missed. This kiss was how it was suppose to feel, not how it did in the garden. She didn't know how, but she knew that Jareth had something to do with this.

Willum broke away from Sarah and whispered in her ear," Let me show you how much I love you, let me prove to you." He went to her mouth again and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. He pushed her towards his bed until she was lying on her back. He got on top of her and started kissing her neck.

Sarah was breathing heavy. "Willum." she said through her heavy breathing, trying to protest.

"Shh." he said against her lips. Sarah started pushing him away. "Please Sarah." he said weakly. "Please, just let me show you. I want to feel you, really feel you. I want you to feel me. I want to make you feel good, I want you to make you feel beautiful and special, because you are. You are everything to me Sarah. Please just give me another chance."

Sarah looked at the tear that escaped Willum's eye. She couldn't take it anymore, she gave in. She grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled his lips against hers. Willum growled in pleasure. He started caressing her arms. Sarah felt the leather against her skin and shivered. She left his lips and grabbed one of his hands. She bit the little bit of glove that was on his middle finger and she slowly slipped it off. She did the same thing with the other glove. He looked at her in an awe.

He started kissing her neck again, doing little nips, making Sarah moan. He started lightly sucking on her neck causing Sarah to moan again. Then he started sucking and biting her neck hard at the same time. Sarah cried out in pain and pleasure at the same time. He kept doing that until her neck was completely covered with love bites.

He kissed down her shoulders causing her to shiver. When he reached her strap, he pulled it down with his teeth. When he couldn't pull down anymore, he kissed back up her arms, across her chest and towards her other strap. He repeated the movement he did with the other strap. The top of the dress was now above each of her nipples. He kissed from her arm down to her breast that was partly shown. He kissed till he got to her cleavage then kissed up the other partly exposed breath. Sarah whimpered in pleasure. He smiled and kissed back down her breast until he got between her cleavage. He took the top of the dress in his mouth and started to pull it down her breasts and all the way to her hip bones. He stopped there.

Willum came back up to her heaving chest and dropped his mouth on one of her nipples causing her to gasp. He circled her nipple with his tongue, doing the same gestures with his fingers on the other nipple. When he nipped her nipple he pulled her other nipple. Sarah wrapped her legs around his weist and Willum moaned when he felt her heated core through his night shirt.

He got up from her nipples and used his hands to pull her nightdress all the way off her body and throw it on the floor. He bent down kissing her and licking her stomach. He went towards her belly button and swirled his tongue in it. Sarah moaned louder. He kissed down until he got to the elastic of her underwear and pulled down with his teeth. When he got them up, he kissed up her leg and the inside of her thigh.

He spread her legs apart and looked at her wet core. He let out a ragged breath and went down and licked up her juices causing Sarah to yelp and buck her hips. He put his tongue into her and started pumping in and out, her moans getting louder each time he pumped back in. When she was about to climax he got up. Sarah let out a desperate moan. She looked down at him and saw his hardened erection, he saw that his pre cum had started soaking through his tight pants. She knew he must be in pain. She quickly scrambled to unbutton his shirt. He shoved it off when it was unbutton. She raked her nails against his lean muscular body. He moaned. Then she quickly yanked down his pants. She gasped when she saw he wore no underwear. Then she gasped again when she saw how big he was.

Willum layed Sarah back down onto the bed and spread out her legs as far as they would go. He knealed in between her. "Are you sure love?" Willum asked. "We don't have to do this if you don't want her." Sarah looked into his eyes and saw that he was desperately pleading for her to say yes.

"Yes Willum I am sure." she said.

He sighed with relief. He put the tip his member inside of her. "Are you a virgin Sarah?" he asked. She nodded yes. "This will hurt, you know that right?"

"Yes Willum. Please just do it. I need you."

He groaned and quickly plunged into her. She screamed in pain. Willum painfully waited for Sarah to be ready to keep going. When she started moaning instead of whimpering in pain, he started to slowly move his hips up and down. She started moaning louder.

"Harder Willum, please." he moaned and started going harder. He still had to restrain himself. Of couse he wanted to go so much harder, but this was Sarah's first time and he didn't want to hurt her. "Willum please go harder. Go as hard as you can."

"Are you sure Sarah?" he grunted.

"YES!" she shouted. Then he pulled completely out of her, he smiled at her protest. But before she knew it he plunged back into her with full force causing her to scream at the top of her lungs in pleasure. He started going harder and faster. The room was filled with moans and sweaty flesh slapping together.

"Yes. Yes. YES!" Sarah shouted.

"Oh SARAH!" Willum yelled.

"Please Willum... I'm...almost...there!" Sarah pleaded with a tight voice.

He went even more faster causing Sarah to pant loudly, and with one final hard thrust she..." AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! OH MY GOD WILUUUUUUUUUUUUMMM!!!!"

He started pumping her while she climaxed, causing her to yell even louder. Then he finally climxed. "Uh UH! S-S-S-SARAHHHHH!" Sarah and Willum both saw stars when they finished. Sarah felt Willum's body fall on top of her in exhaustion. He slowly fell beside her. He looked at her. There was beads of sweat on her four head and her he saw her just going up and down.

He pulled her to his chest and whispered, "Sarah I love you."

"I love you too Willum." then she started to panick. "Oh no! We forgot protection."

Willum chuckled. " You don't need to worry your pretty little head. People only can pregnant by Fae if the male Fae think hard enough about having the baby."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked confused.

"Well while having sex, when the climax come, the male Fae has to think about having a baby, he either has to think about having a boy or a girl, and if he is still thinking about having a kid when he drops his seed, then the woman will become pregnant."

"That is... amazing." Sarah said. Willum chuckled. "Go to sleep love."

"Okay."

"Oh and Sarah, one more thing, I have something to ask you."

"What's that?" she asked in a raspy voice from all the screaming.

"Will you mary me?"

Sarah looked up at him and had tears of joy in her eyes. "Yes Willum, a thousand times yes."

----

"What the fuck!" Sarah heard first thing in the morning. Her eyes flew open and she bolted up. She looked towards the interruption and saw an furious Jareth in the door. She quickly covered herself. She knelt down to the floor and picked up her nightdress and pulled it over her head.

"YOU!" Jareth yelled pointing at Willum. Jareth stomped up to him and pulled him out of bed. Right when he did, he punched Willum in the jaw, causing him to fall to the ground with a loud thud. Then he started kicking Willum in the stomach and the back. Willum was yelling in pain and Sarah's eyes filled with tears. She tried to pull Jareth away but Jareth just pushed her to the floor. Jareth picked up Willum and kneed him hard in the groin. Willum yelled at the top of his lungs. Then right after Jareth punched him hard in the gut so that Willum doubled over and coughed up blood.

"No!" Sarah said trying to crawl towards Willum. Jareth pulled her up to her feet by her hair. He glared at the hickies he saw on her neck. Jareth pulled Sarah out of the room by her hair. He stepped out of Willum's door and locked it. Then he pulled Sarah to his bedchamber and pushed her inside.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BITCH!" he said slapping her to the ground. Sarah brought her hand up to her face and cried. "You are not going to see him ever again! You and I are getting married tomorrow! You don't get a say in any of it. We are getting married, and like it! Now I got to go so I can send out inventation, plan our wedding, and get you a wedding dress. Enjoy your stay in my bedchamber." Then he stomped out of his room and locked the doors.

"No." she said in defeat. "This can't happen."


	13. The Wedding

Sarah held back her tears when she was getting for her wedding the next day. She wasn't able to leave her room so there was no way that she could escape. One of the room maid pulled a white corset over Sarah's head and tied it. Sarah held her breath with every tug. When she turned around the maid told Sarah to put a black thong on because that was what Jareth commanded. Sarah reluctantly put it on.

Sarah's wedding was in an hour. She tried her best not to cry when the maids were putting on her makeup. All she could think about was Willum. The maids told her that he was invited to the wedding and thinking about his face when he saw that she was marrying a different man caused her eyes to water.

"Now now." said one of the maids. "I know you are nervous about marrying your beloved but please do not cry. You don't want makeup running down your face do you?"

The maids pulled Sarah's large white dress over her head. It was the most beautiful white dress she had ever seen. The sparkled on it made Sarah's skin glow. The sparkled started at the bust then slowly faded out throughout the whole dress.

The maids set her down at the vanity and started to do her hair. They curled her hair in medium coils and piled them atop her head. She put sparkly clips in her hair and sprayed out sparkled on it.

In the mirror she said a maid open up a large black velvet box. Inside of it she saw a beautiful diamond necklace.

After they were done they led her to a full size mirror. She looked at her reflection. She truly did look beautiful. Her breast looked nice and full, the dress ecsentuated her curves perfectly. Her hair looked like dark silk and her face looked so beautiful that it would put a model to shame. But inside she felt ugly. She felt like a terrible person even though her marrying Jareth was something she couldn't control.

All of a sudden the door swung open causing the maids and Sarah to jump. Sarah looked towards the door and saw the Goblin King. She rolled her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror again.

"Leave us." Jareth ordered the maids. Sarah heard their feet scurrying out of the room. Jareth closed the door and came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a tight angry voice. "You know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

Jareth skimmed his nose along her neck. He drew her closer. "Yes. But even _you _are not doing things traditionally." Sarah scowled and shoved Jareth's hands off her. She knew that he was referring to her sleeping with Willum before she was married to him.

"Why Jareth?" she said on the verge of tears. "Why would you do this to me? Why do you have this sick pleasure in torturing me? Every time I start to be happy, you have to swoop down and ruin it!"

Jareth was furious. He advanced towards her and held her forearms tightly. "How could I do this to you? That's the most stupidest question I've ever heard! Here you are asking so much of me, I do so much for you and you never give me anything in return, you never loving me! I took your baby brother away and let me tell you Sarah that's not the most easiest thing to do. I offer you your dreams but you turned it down for a brat. I even offered to be your slave in exchange for you love and you still rejected my offer. And then when you are back here and I try to show you how much I love you by kissing you and trying to make love to you, you go off and fall for my brother! No no Sarah. How could you do this to me? I am the one suffering here!"

Sarah shoved him off her. "You don't love me! All you do is order me around and try to have sex with me just for you pleasure and not mine. And if I ever try to defend myself you if I don't listen to you, you go off and start hitting me! That is not love Jareth, that is torture. It is just torture being in the same room as you. I don't know how I'll live being married to you. I was supposed to be married to Willum. He proposed to me last night Jareth and I said yes. But guess what? YOU RUINED IT AGAIN!"

"I would rather die than have you be married to Willum and not me." he said in a dangerous tone.

"Then go die for all I care." she said a cruel voice.

Her words were like a dagger through Jareth's heart. He loved her so much that he would kill for her. He may have been rough with her, but she was just so damn stubborn! He and Sarah just stared at each other sizing up.

Finally Jareth spoke, "I'm sorry you feel that way." he said very dignified.

"I won't do it Jareth. I won't say 'I do'." she said sternly.

"Oh you won't will you?" he said cocking an eyebrow. " We'll see about that."

"What is that suppose to mean?" she said restraining from stamping her foot like a child.

"It means Sarah, that if you ruin this wedding at all, there will be consequences."

"And just what will that be?" Sarah asked trying to hide her fear.

He came towards Sarah again and bent down so his mouth was at her ear. "I will kill your lover Willum." he whispered in a frightening threatening voice.

Sarah's breath stopped. The tears started forming again. Sarah looked Jareth in the eyes when he straitened up and looked at hers. "You wouldn't" she said in a weak voice.

"I would." he said seriously. "I told you Sarah, I would kill to have you. And being king I can do whatever I want. I can even kill." he pointed at Sarah. "So you better not mess this up and anger me."

He turned around and went to the doors. "Our wedding is in 20 minutes. I hope you're ready. I will send the body guards to get you when it's time." and with that he left, locking the doors.

* * *

Sarah walked down the aisle slowly walking towards Jareth. She tried her hardest to keep back her tears but they still came. She saw that the person that was to marry them was none other than Willum. How could Jareth me so cruel? Why did he have to do this? Why?

She looked strait at Willum and her heart broke even more when she saw his sorrowful face. She saw, even from her far distance, the single tear that rolled down his cheek. Sarah continued to just look up at Willum. She hardly even noticed Jareth.

When she got to the alter she didn't take her eyes off Willum still. Sarah and Willum just stared at each other for the longest time. When Jareth became impatient he cleared his throat and signaled Willum to start.

Willum realized it was time for him to talk and straitened up. He sniffed and cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved..."

Sarah tuned Willum out. All she did was look at him. Her tears became bigger and her sobs became louder.

Willum looked at her too and his tears started to come down faster. He was having a hard time trying to keep his voice calm but every so oftened his voiced would quake.

"Do you take this man to be your Fae lawful wedded husband?" Willum asked, his voice cracking on the last word.

"I do!" she wailed. Jareth smiled in triumph. After she said that Willum let out a small quiet sob. The rest of the ceremony went by too fast. They exchanged their extravagant rings, Jareth his vows and Sarah said her that Jareth had written down for her. When Willum announced that they were man and wife, Jareth grabbed Sarah's chin harshly and kissed her with a punishing kiss.

When the kiss was done, Jareth lead Sarah down the red carpet while she cried out in agony. It wasn't being heard because of all the cheering from the thousands of guests. When him and Sarah were alone Jareth slapped her but only hard enough to calm her down. Sarah hadn't realized it but she was hyperventilating.

"Calm down woman!" Jareth yelled. "What's done is done and what's said is said. You are married to me now Sarah, just accept it."

Sarah took a deep breath. She knew that she couldn't do anything about it. She was married now and she knew she had to accept it. "Jareth?"

"Yes _my _wife?" he asked.

"I just want you to know. That even though I may be married to you. No matter what you do, I will NEVER love you." then she walked off. Jareth followed her.

"Where are you going Sarah?" asked kind of annoyed.

"I am going to my bedchambers now that our stupid wedding is over." she answered.

"Oh no you're not!" he said grabbing her wrist. We still have our celebration to do."

"I am not going to that!"

"Oh yes you are." he tugged on her arm and lead her to the royal ballroom. Sarah looked at the ballroom in shock. It was the same ballroom she was in when she first danced with the Goblin King three years ago. "Look familiar Sarah?" Sarah nodded.

"Come. It's time to eat." Jareth lead Sarah to the table that they were going to eat at. She saw Willum at the table closest to hers looking longingly at her. She looked back with just as much longing.

After they were done eating Jareth lead Sarah to the dance floor. He took her in his arms and lead her into a provocative dance. Sarah ignored all the arousing movements and just kept looking for Willum.

"Sarah look at me!" Jareth commanded.

Sarah turned her head and looked at him. "Why couldn't you just fall in love with Lady Alysia?"

"She is a stick in the mud. I hate her so much. That is why I sent her home early yesterday."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"She was irritating me." he answered shrugging. "Besides, I didn't want her to rip out your pretty hair when she saw you getting married to me." he said with an arrogent smirk.

"Well maybe now I'll just rip out yours." Sarah muttered.

"Careful Sarah. Now let's not make any threats. Let's just enjoy ourselves." and at that he quickly grabbed her sides and grinded her against him. She let out an involuntary moan which just made Jareth smile. Sarah panicked and looked around the room. She knew Willum saw that. When she found him he had that same longing look on his face just much worse.

When the song ended, Jareth bowed and picked up and nearby glass and spoon. He lightly tapped the glass. "Thank you all for coming. I hope you'll enj-"

"WILLUM I LOVE YOU!!" Sarah shouted over him. She looked at Jareth and saw his glare. His glare frightened her but she ignored it. She heard all the gasps from the guests but she ignored them too. "I will always love you Willum, remember that! I will never love hi- mmm!" she felt a hard hand cover her mouth.

"I'm sorry but the celebration is canceled." Jareth said leading Sarah out of the room.

Willum started towards Sarah but Jareth's body guards stopped him from reaching them.

Jareth dragged Sarah all the way to her room. He was too angry to sleep with her tonight. When they reached the room he shoved her into it. "You stupid girl! You do know what you just did, do you? You humiliated me!" he pointed at her. " I'll deal with you later. Right now, I have things to do." he twirled around and slammed the door to Sarah's room, locking her yet again in there.

* * *

It took a total of two hours for all the guests to leave. Jareth was exhausted but had to do this. He went outside in his garden and looked through the one particular bush. He couldn't find the right one. Oh how he would give his very soul if he had the flower in his garden. He kept digging around for it but found nothing. After searching for a half an hour, he finally found it... a three petal comatone flower.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Jareth snuck into Willum's bedchamber. He poured the potion of comatone into his wine goblet and stirred. Willum appeared right after he was done.

"Jareth. What are you doing here?" he asked curtly.

"I came to rub it in your face." Jareth lied smoothly.

"Yes Jareth you got the girl. But as you know, and all the Fae know, that you didn't win her love. I DID!"

Jareth shrugged. "Doesn't matter. She's spending eternity with me. I'll win her love over time."

"Well, I don't think that will ever happen. She hates you remember?" he asked picking up his wine glass.

"Yes, but I will get her love. I will literally kill for it."

"I'm sure you would." he said taking a drink. Willum's eyes went wide. His breathing stopped and his heart turned cold. He managed to choke out "You fucking bastard." before he collapsed on the floor with the a big bang.

Jareth smirked and glided out the door in victory.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! Don't hate me. Not all stories have happy endings. I didn't want this to be a happy love story. I wanted it to be heart wrenching. I am going to write one more chapter, stayed tuned for the sequel. That is if you don't hate me too much. Please read the sequel.


	14. Betrayal

Sarah watched outside her bedroom window with a heavy broken heart as she saw Willum getting carried by two Goblins on a stretcher, a white sheet covering him. Some Goblin maids had told Sarah about what happened earlier that morning. She couldn't believe it. Jareth actually did it. He actually killed his own brother. How could someone be so cruel, so evil? Why did he have to constantly make her depressed and miserable? WHY?

Sarah cried watching as the carriage took off with Willum inside. She knew that they were taking him to the cemetary because on the side of the carriage it said 'Labyrinth Cemetary For Deceiced Fae.' Sarah remembered all the wonderful times they had together. From the first time that they saw each other in the royal dining room to two nights ago when they made love. Sarah had gotten lost in her thoughts until she felt strong arms around her.

"Such a pity isn't it?" said Jareth's cold hard voice.

"Don't touch me!" she said shoving off his arms and stepping away.

"You are my wife now! I can do whatever I want."

" That is going to change soon. I want a divorce Jareth!"

Jareth shook his head. "No Sarah. It's not that easy, if we get a divorce, you will have to die."

"I don't care. I would rather die than not be with Willum!"

Jareth glared at her. Right now he didn't hate anyone more than her. Even Willum. He just didn't have the heart to kill her. But he wanted to hurt her. Oh how he wanted to hurt her! He wanted to teach her a lesson. For never loving him, for falling for his brother, for hating him, for kissing the dwarf Hoggle before him, for not wanting to sleep with him, and most importantly for having sex with his brother. All this pain that he had, he wanted her to feel.

"Well. Since you say that. You are not going to the funeral. I won't allow it. You are going to stay her, with me." he gave a sly scary grin. He started walking towards her, she kept backing up eyeing him suspicously.

"What are you-" she didn't get to finsih before Jareth roughly shoved her onto the bed.

Sarah started to scream but he quickly covered her mouth and strattled her waist. He bent down so his face was at her ear. "There is no one here to save you Sarah." he hissed. "There is no one here to hear you scream." Sarah eyes widened in terror.

Jareth let up a little bit from Sarah's waist so he could flip her over on her stomach. Sarah tried to get up but she couldn't. He was too heavy and strong. Jareth skillfully and quickly unbuttoned her dress. Then he roughly tore it off her shoulders and tore the bottom dress in half. He took the fabric that was still under Sarah and roughly pulled, causing her to flip on her back.

Sarah kicked and screamed but he blocked every hit and shoved a nearby cloth in her mouth that was on the nightstand.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled. "You won't win Sarah. We are doing this wether you like it or not. You might as well just go along with it."

Jareth's words sunk in. She knew he was right. If she tried to fight it she knew that he would just rape her and she would have to live with that, scarring her for eternity. It would have been her decision if she was going to get raped because she wouldn't be willing. But if she would just give in it would just be like another day of sex. It wouldn't mean anything and if wouldn't scar her.

Sarah calmed down and stopped screaming, but she didn't let the tears stop falling down her face. She knew it'd be useless if she did. Jareth smirked and wrapped her legs around his waist. He lifted her up so that she rested against against his chest. He was more gentle this time but he was still fast. He quickly untied her corset, making Sarah some what relieved because she could breath again.

Jareth pushed her down on the bed again and kissed in strait on the mouth. He kissed her with punishment. He pried her lips apart and forcefully shoved his tongue in. The taste was remarkable. She tasted like peaches, his favorite fruit. He smiled slyly to himself thinking about how he got the dwarf to trick Sarah into eating the enchanted peach. Oh how lovely she looked, so pure, so innocent. He opened his eyes and his anger came back. She was no longer pure nor innocent. She was ruined, tainted by someone he despised. Her innosence was taken from him, something he vowed he would have, but it was stolen not only from her but from him.

He quickly got off of her and went towards her feet. He unbuckled her shoes and threw them across the room. Then he tore of her snockings, snagging them in the process.

Jareth looked down at her naked body. He was delighted at what he saw. Sarah vulnerable right in front of his face. Her breast were perfect size, they were so beautiful that he just wanted to keep her naked forever just so he could look at them all the time. Her stomach was so flat and so full of muscle that he wanted to run his fingers along it. Her legs were so long and silky smooth that he wanted to rub his face along them. She was almost perfect in everyway, but except for that she didn't have to one thing he would never have.

Thinking about it made him angry and he punched the pillow near Sarah's head in anger, causing feather to puff out slightly. He looked at Sarah and all he saw was fear. _Good. _he thought to himself.

He bent down and started giving her wet kisses along her neck that were quickly getting trailed down her collar bone and down to her breasts. When he reached her nipple he sucked on it roughly which caused Sarah to make a noise that was mixed between a gasp and a moan. He twirled his tongue around it like it was a small little lollipop. He quickly switched to the other breast and repeated the process.

All to soon for Sarah he stopped and went up to her ear. "Take off my clothes Sarah." he commanded. He wanted to feel her hands desperately trying to see him.

Sarah did as she was told and started unbuttoning his white poets shirt that was mostly unbuttoned anyway so he could show off his chest. She pulled it off and threw it on the floor. She then reached for his pants and pulled them down. She gasped at the size of his throbbing erection.

He smiled slyly and bent down so he could rub in on the outside of her panties. She whimpered at the contact. She hated herself for wanting this.

He quckly tore off her panties. He spread out her legs and pushed them up until her knees were nearly to her soulders. He looked down at her heat and groaned. He could tell just by looking at her how tight she would be. But he wanted her to be ready for his size, he didn't want to waist time waiting inside her so she wouldn't be in pain. He bent down and slid his tongue into her. He groaned just as loud as her when he found out that she was tighter then he thought.

He pumped in and out of her causing delicous moans, groans and whimpers from her mouth. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to be inside her. He needed her so bad that it litterally hurt. He got up and plunged into her causing her to scream in pleasure.

Jareth was gasping from the tightness. He quickly started pumping in and out moaning and groaning from the feel. _Focus Jareth focus._ He had to focus if he wanted this to work. He pumped harder, trying not to pay attention to the pleasure. But it was so hard! Sarah wasn't making it easier from all her moaning and the scratching on his back.

_Focus FOCUS!_ Jareth thought. _Boy, Boy BOY! A BOY!! _They were each almost there, the groaning got louder and the scratching got harder. Jareth pumped faster thinking about what he wanted the whole time. With one final thrust he and Sarah both climaxed. While Sarah screamed Jareth yelled "YES!!" he knew it worked.

When they were finished Jareth fell on top of her panting. Sarah was panting also but crying at the same time. She hated herself just as much as she hated him.

Jareth got off of her and rested next to her. He gathered her into his arms ignoring her weak protests. He went up to her ear for a final time and whispered "Sarah. You're pregnant."

To Be Continued...

* * *

**AN:Review please!! Hey everyone. Thank you for reading this story. I hope you will start reading my other one. It will be called "The Final Threshold" I will start writing it as soon as I can. What can you expect from the story? Will Sarah have a son or did something go wrong and she will have a daughter? Will Sarah ever fall in love with Jareth? And how will Willum be involved in this story? Stay tuned to find out.**


End file.
